Dog life
by Similing-chesire
Summary: a Maka le gusta controlar las cosas y eso es algo inevitable,como podria negarse a tener a un sexy "perro"dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella le pide?  guia para tener a un perro saludable y feliz ...
1. prologo

yay finalmente he escrito algo y subido a fanfiction!*aplausos*

primero que nada me presentare mi nombre original como artista es Kami-chan(Ohkami lobo en japones)pero como escritora decidi ponerme el apodo del gato de Chesire,por que soy fan de ese gato XDpor cierto soy fanatica de muchas parejas incluidos Soul y Maka y usualmente hago mucho fanart de ellos,para todos aquellos que tengan devianart les dejo el link del mio en mi profile

bueno en general soy una chica normal*ehem*amo las cosas dulces especialmente el chocolate.

mi unico defecto quiza sea que soy muy del hentai y/o lemmon asi que todas mis historias tendran un poco de limme y tocaran el lemmon en algun momento

quedais advertidos mis pequeños muahahaha*ni que fuera tan vieja :O*

pues aqui les dejo el primer capi de mi historia hot XD jajaja aun noooo...

es mi primer fic asi que si alguien quiere dar ideas,criticas o comentarios seran de ayuda XD

How to training your Dog

capitulo 1:dog life

"tienes que estar de broma"

Toda la clase estaba reunida alrededor de dos jovenes adolescentes quienes se miraban de manera desafiante.

Ella era rubia de un poco usual color cenizo en el pelo y brillates y firmes ojos verdes.

El era albino y de soncarrones ojos rojos.

el inusual duelo habia dado comienzo una semana atras antes de los examenes.

flash back

-¡Soul!¿porque siempre dejas toda tu ropa tirada?¡no es dificil dejarla dentro de la lavadora!-chillaba la chica rubia saliendo enfurecida del cuarto del chico con una montaña de ropa sucia incluidos boxers los cuales eran cargados por unas pinzas de metal evitando asi todo contacto con la abochornada rubia

-¿cual es tu problema Maka?¿no es como si apestara,ademas que eres?¿mi dueña como para mandarme?-dijo el alvino acostado a lo largo del sillon del living del departamento que compartia con la joven sin tener la minima intencion de levantarse-no des lata-solto con su pose de "yo hago lo que se me da la gana y al que no le gusta que mal"

despues de dejar la ropa en el lavaropas y encenderlo para comenzar a lavar la chica volvio a enfrentar al joven

-¡tu ropa es tu responsabilidad,despues andas medio desnudo por la casa por que no tienes cosas limpias que ponerte!-le dijo molesta intentando razonar con el

-ando medio desnudo por que me gusta,ademas hace calor y se que te agrada verme asi~-dijo Soul guiñandole un ojo a su muuy sonrojada tecnico

-¡c-callate!¡excibisionista!¡ya se que eres un pervertido sin necesidad de que sueltes eso ahora!¡ademas ni quien quiera verte desnudo!-chillo Maka furiosa,era una gran mentira,por supuesto que adoraba poder ver al chico sin camisa o en boxers,su arma era un chico muy atractivo y sexy cuando ponia esa expresion salvaje,¡pero no!,era solo un idiota pervertido-no podrias gustarme!-le aseguro en una pose orgullosa

-¿ah...no?-el se puso de pie y en un segundo habia acoralado a su tecnica contra una pared aferrando sus brazos con fuerza y acercando su cara peligrosamente

-¿Soul?¡sueltame!-

-a veces creo que actuas asi por que te gusta mandarme-

-¡claro que no tu solo eres un niño rico mimado!-antes de terminar de decir esas palabras ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

No eran ciertas ella lo sabia,el no era un frio chico rico,y de echo era algo que el aborrecia,incluso habia cambiado su apellido por que no queria tener nada que ver con ese burocratico mundo,y ahi estaba ella echandoselo en cara.

El intento alejarse con una expresion fria pero ella le detuvo inmediatamente,timidamente al principio,por miedo a que se enojara o la rechazara,lo abrazo,el se puso nervioso un momento pero al instante correspondio el abrazo.

-lo siento Soul,se que tu no eres asi-murmuro algo ruborizada por sentir tan de cerca la presencia masculina del chico,la verdad era que el olia muy bien.

-uhm...-gruño el a modo de "te perdono"-¿pero es verdad no?-insistio el volviendo al tema-admitelo,te agrada tener la situacion controlada-

-¡no!...no,no tiene nada que ver...¿intentas escapar de tus obligaciones diciendo esto?-enfureciendose de nuevo la chica intento alejarse pero el la apreto mas contra su pecho

-apostemos entonces-dijo en un tono divertido-hare todo lo que tu me ordenes por una semana como un perro sin chistar y obedecere cada orden que me des...-

-¿estas de bro..?-

-pero...tendras que ser una buena dueña y si te pones caliente..-

-¡Soul!-

-no me interrupas si lo haces..y creeme yo lo sabre,entonces eso significa que yo tenia razon y que te excita ser una mandona y tu tendras que ser mi perra por una semana...¿aceptas?-

Maka lo miro con ojos bien abiertos,¿era estupido? ¿el iba a humillarse publicamente como una mascota que sigue ordenes de ella solo para comprobar algo que aun si fuera verdad ella podia ocultarlo muy bien?¿y que era eso de ser una buena dueña?el claramente saldria perdiendo,porque...¿como podia comprobar que ella se excitaba con tal juego?

era una apuesta tonta.

-te dare una semana para pensarlo-le dijo el soplando aire caliente en su oreja,esto hizo a la chica temblar-me dices luego Makita~ -

fin flash back

Asi pues al final de la semana cuando la noche de domingo llego ella habia aceptado la apuesta de su arma,por que convengamos ella tenia todas las de ganar ademas de tener a un "sexy perro"Soul dispuesto a obedecer su ordenes.

lo que Maka no sabia era que el estaba dispuesto a ir muy lejos con tal de demostrar su punto y ese lunes a primera hora de la mañana cuando ellos entraron a la clase el saco de su mochila un collar negro y una correa de cadena,ante la atonita mirada de toda la clase se puso el collar alrededor de su cuello junto con la cadena y le tendio la punta de la correa a su "dueña"el incluso para completar su "cosplay"habia conseguido una banda con orejitas blancas.

"tienes que estar de broma"penso ella

Maka(al igual que el resto de la clase)estaba tan atonita que se quedo mirando el extremo de la correa que ahora estaba en su mano con una expresion aterrada.

-¿s-soul?-

-¿viejo que haces estas loco?-grito aterrado Black*Star saltando agilmente a la mesa de Soul

-no,estoy bien,a partir de hoy Maka sera mi dueña-

los gritos de la clase no se hicieron esperar

-¿eh?¡de que vas!-

-¡Maka eres una pervertida!-

-¡la correa no es simetrica!-

-¡perro perro,los perros hacen miaaauuuu!jajajajajajaja-

-no se como lidiar con perveritdas...-

-¡Maka como te atreves a hacer del amigo de un dios como yo un perro!-

-pobre Soul-kun...-

Maka se indigno tanto que jalo con fuerza la cadena pegando a Soul contra ella

-¡callense yo no soy una pervertida ni estoy abusando de el ni nada de eso solo es una tonta apuesta y Soul lo hace por que quiere!¡diles!-chillo encarando al alvino quien la miraba con una soncarrona expresion pero no dijo nada,Maka se enojo aun mas y casi sin pensarlo chillo-¡ES UNA ORDEN!-

-es como Maka dice-afrimo Soul,todos lo miraron sorprendidos acatar la "orden"de su "ama"-asi que no molesten y vayan a sus asientos que la clase ya va a empezar y mi dueña quiere tomar apuntes-

Maka se derritio,literalmente,sobre su asiento mientras el resto de la clase se iba a sentar,algunos como Black*star sigueron lanzando amenazantes miradas a Maka por tal ofensa hacia la raza masculina y otros como las chicas le lanzaban celos miradas de muerte.

aunque asombrosamente su demente profesor no dijo nada al echo de que uno de sus alumnos tenia orejitas de perro y una correa amarrada al cuello,cuando la clase termino Maka se paro para huir de la clase a la biblioteca "arrastrando"literalmente al pobre Soul con ella.

-¡eres un gran idiota!-chillo enfurecida luego de asegurarse de que en la biblioteca del Shibusen solo estaban ellos dos.

-¿por que me has traido a la biblioteca?un perro saludable debe tener un paseo al aire libre-le reclamo el alvino

-¡echate!-grito ella enojada pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el la obedecia y se sentaba en cuantro patas en el suelo-¿Soul?¿que haces?-

-me echo...¿no me has dado una orden?-

Maka le lanzo una mirada de sircunstancia pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos se sento en frente de el,como supuso e imitando la actitud de un perro Soul se acerco a ella y apoyo su menton sobre las piernas de Maka ,ella sin pensarlo realmente estiro su mano y acaricio sus blancos cabellos

-mmmmm...se siente bien-murmuro el por lo bajo pero ella pudo oirlo,el giro sobre el suelo quedando panza arriba y mirando espectante a Maka-rascame...-

ella se puso roja como un tomate al oir lo que queria-¡estas loco!-exclamo muy ruborizada

-¿por que?¿no se les rasca la panza a los perros cuando se ponen asi?-

-¡s-si pero tu no..!-

-¿si voy a tener los contra de un perro tambiend debo tener sus beneficios no?-

ella creyo que lo que el decia tenia sentido,el estaba permitiendo que Maka le ordenase y se dejaba arrastrar por ella,ser mimado como un perro era entonces algo razonable penso,alargo una mano sobre su camisa,era tonto rascarle por encima de la camisa asi que metio la mano y rasco directamente sobre la piel,su piel estaba caliente.

-uhmm...si-el gimio placenteramente ante el acto de la rubia sin disimular su agrado.

ella apoyo la mano entera sobre su abdomen subiendo y bajando en una prolongada caricia,en cierto modo era vergonzoso,pero por otro lado ver que sus caricias le complacian la hacia sentir muy bien,algo dentro de ella se agito,era agradable,le gustaba y a el tambien.

-maaaaaas...-gruñio el retorciendose en el suelo,Maka estaba segura que de haber tenido una cola el la hubiese agitado freneticamente,ignorando cualquer pensamiento racional y antes de entender que era lo que estaba haciendo la mano de la rubia atravezo todo su abdomen bajando hasta sus caderas y acariciando sobre la entrepierna del chico,el gimio sonoramente pero fue el tacto rigido que se encontraba en sus pantalones lo que desperto a la chica,se alejo asustada de al lado de el con la cara muy roja.

-¡l-lo siento!¡Soul perdoname yo no quize aprovecharme es solo que...!-

-tranquila..-dijo el acercandose a ella y lamiendo su cara en otro acto muy de perro-eres una buena ama...¿quieres que tu perro te complazca?-

ella sabia lo que esas palabras significaban,y ya de por si estaba muy al tanto de lo humeda que sus bragas debian estar,¿pero que debia hacer?,el no iria mas lejos de lo que ella le ordenase,asi era el juego...pero...¿era justo salir ella beneficiada y dejarle a el con las ganas?el ya estaba muy excitado...un momento...el ESTABA excitado...¿por ella?por Maka?¿la sosa-pechoplano-raton de biblioteca Maka?

¿no era el ese cretino que siempre insultaba su querido cuerpo?¿no era el el patan que simpre se burlaba de su fisico y su pequeño tamaño?ese hijo de...!¿entonces por que..?

-¿chicos?-

como la rubia estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos homicidas hacia su estupida arma no noto la mirada de furia que Soul le lanzo al recien llegado

-¿que haces aqui Kid?-solto casi en un ladrido el alvino

el joven shinigami ignoro el tono de "pierdete"del chico y respondio felizmente casi con un aura de resplandor alrededor suyo

-vengo a ordenar simetricamente la biblioteca...¿ustedes que hacen?-

"¿que hacemos?"la realidad golpeo a Maka como un balde de agua fria"¿que rayos estaba pensando?¿hacer eso con Soul?¡¿ESO?"

-estabamos por...-empezo Soul emocionado pero su tecnica lo corto chillando

-¡salir a pasear!nos vemos Kid-kun-

asi arrastarndolo literalmente una vez mas lo saco del Shibusen hacia las calles de Death city,mucha gente se quedaba algo sorprendida al ver a una chica "pasear"a un chico con una cadena,algunos incluso tomaban fotos con sus celulares.

-¿Maka...?-

-¿hum...?-

-¿a donde vamos?-

-¿no decias que un perro saludable debe pasear al aire libre?-comento ella alegremente dejandose sentar en un banco del parque al que habian llegado,Soul no respondio y se sento en el suelo apoyando su cabeza contra las piernas de Maka.

-n-no tienes por que sentarte en el suelo Soul-

-¿no soy un perro?debo sentarme aqui...tengo hambre porcierto-comento sin dar mucha importancia al asunto,Maka suspiro derotada y atando la "correa"al banco salio en direccion a un vendedor ambulante,a ella le encantaban las cosas dulces y a Soul tambien asi que compro varios chocolates,cuando volvio se encontro al chico aun sentado obedientemente en el suelo aunque algunas chicas no muy lejos estaban cuchicheando y sacandole fotos,como si una fiera dormida se agitara dentro de ella Maka se sento de golpe en el banco y atrajo los brazos de Soul al rededor de sus caderas quedando el apoyado sobre sus piernas y con su cabeza contra el abdomen de Maka,un gesto muy comun entre amo y perro,lanzando una mirada de posesion a las chicas procedio a "darle" de comer a su perro en la boca,sonriendo triunfal al oir los suspiros lastimeros de las chicas y como ellas comenzaban a despejar la zona.

-¿Maka..?- dijo el alvino tratando de llamar su atencion,en cierto modo le habia resultado muy agradable el gesto "celoso y posesivo"de Maka,eso significaba que aunque fuera un poco ella lo queria-no tienes que enojarte-sonrio el acercandose a su cara y lamiendo lentamente su mejilla,se sintio complacido al ver como ella se sonrojaba y comenzaba a temblar-yo soy solo tuyo cielo~...-murmuro lamiendo la punta de su nariz en un gesto muy sensual,la rubia estaba echa un flan,terriblemente roja y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

A Soul no le importaba ser un perro,no le importaba que los demas pensaran que era humillante,siempre y cuando fuera el perro de ella,de su amada Maka,y dios,cuanto amaba a esa salvaje chica,no importaba si era una nerd o su cuerpo no era demasiado grande,para el era hermosa,era perfecta,como una muñequita de porcelana echa a mano,era unica,era su todo.

-t-tonto,vamos a casa,hoy me toca hacer la cena,te preparare lo que quieras-le dijo la rubia poniendose de pie y regalandole una de sus hermosas sonrisas,estavez ella desengancho la cadena pero le dejo puesto el collar y tomandole de la mano lo dirijio hacia el camino que los llevaria al departamento en el que ambos vivian.

no importaba si le tomaba un poco de tiempo,siempre y cuando ella se enamorara poco a poco de el.

notas de la autore:

*suenan un coro de angeles*

yay que les parecio?

si les gusto pienso subir un capitulo por semana o algo asi,no es una historia realmente es mas vien una serie de puntos de "entrenamiento"de un "perro"

esto es algo asi como el prologo y asi sabremos como rayos nuestro amado Soul se convirtio en perrito de Maka,porcierto hare varios dibujos santos y no tan santos de esta historia asi que esten al tanto,si hago no tan santos y no los subo al DA me pasan sus mails y se los mando XD

ja-ne!


	2. understanding

pues aqui les dejo el capi dos mis pequeños y damitas :3

espero y les guste por cierto este cap tiene algo de uhm..limme supongo?

nose como catalogarlo correctamente pero igial lo subire al M para estar segura

quedais advertidos!muahahahaaha

capitulo 2:understanding

Un chico cool siempre vivia su vida de una manera cool,en una ciudad cool como Death city,en un apartamento cool,despertando en una mañana cool envuelto en en calidas sabanas y sobre una almohada suave y blandita...una almohada que por cierto se movia.

- ¡SOUL EVANS!-...oh,oh,eso no sonaba muy cool que digamos perezosamente un chico de pelo blanco abria sus ojos para ver a su alrededor,su cuarto no lucia tan masculino como siempre,de echo tenia demasiados libros y ropa femenina para su gusto... ¿y eso en la repiza eran peluches?

algo confundido el chico levanto la vista solo para encontrarse la espalda y ojos de una muuuy enfurecida Maka...un momento... ¿por que podia ver la espalda de Maka? ¿porque ese parecia el cuarto de Maka? ¿y donde rayos habia estado durmiendo?

- ¿crees que...?-comenzo la rubia finguiendo amabilidad- ¿crees que podrias ser tan amable...?-ohhh la paz antes del apocalipsis- ¡DE DEJAR DE BABEAR SOBRE MI TRASERO PERVERTIDO!-

oh bien ahi estaban las respuestas que el necesitaba,efectivamente,habia dormido con Maka de alguna manera cosmica que el no recoraba y usaba su muy comodo trasero como almohada -un trasero precioso por cierto-comento exteriorisando sus pensamientos pero antes de comprender que habia cavado muy profecionalmente su propia tumba ya habia salido disparado por la ventana del cuarto de una furiosa demonio-Maka

esto no es nada cool...

Asi pues la pareja mas inusual del Shibusen llegaba tarde por culpa del "estupido perro-pervertido-Evans"como lo habia apodad Maka esa "hermosa"mañana,mas alla del dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo el chico que aunque volvia a estar libre de la cadena seguia con sus blancas orejitas y su collar negro,se encontraba extrañamente alegre,habia encontrado una parte muy interesante del cuerpo de Maka que no habia notado,como ella siempre usaba falda sus caderas y trasero no se lucian tanto como quiza podrian lucirse con shorts,pero a Soul no le importaba si ella hoy tambien traia faldas,aprovecharia la primer ocasion que se le presentase para meter su "hocio"bajo esas faldas.

- ¡estamos llegando tarde por tu culpa asi que haz el favor de quitar esa estupida sonrisa de tu cara retrasado!-

- ¡oye que manera es esa de expresarse para una señorita!-

- ¡oh no me hagas reir!-

cuando llegaron a la puerta de su salon y para su desgracia Stein ya estaba entrando tambien,esta vez el profesor se quedo viendo fijamente a su alumno que hacia cosplay de perro una vez mas.

toda la clase se puso rigida preparandose para la segura diseccion de Soul pero para su sorpresa tras mirar fijamente a Soul un rato el profesor comento

-¿te has cortado el pelo Soul?-

el golpe general de una docena de alumnos golpeando su frente con la mano se escucho

-si,me alegra que almenos alguien lo notara-respondio feliz el alvino a lo que se volvio a escuchar el golpe

-honestamente-murmuro Maka por lo bajo y dirigiendose a su asiento seguida por su arma.

como habian llegado tarde los unicos asientos libres eran los de hasta atras del todo,aunque la rubia le puso mala cara a esto se sento al final de igual manera,sacando sus libros mientras el alvino se sentaba a su lado.

las clases de Stein no eran muy estimulantes que digamos,usualmente el profesor se la pasaba destripando a alguna pobre criatura inocente,las que estaban en peligro de extincion eran sus favoritas,la de este dia era un pobre narval que mas bien parecia listo para convertirse en sushi.

Maka para no "descumplir"con su loco profesor estaba leyendo un libro sobre disecciones,que era mejor que el espectaculo de pelicula de terror que ofrecia la version practica,a su lado su "perro"la miraba a ella sin la minima intencion de ocultar el recorrido que sus ojos le hacian a su cuerpo,sintiendose por completo escaneada decidio escribirle una nota que decia en letras rojas:

"¡deja de mirarme y atiende la clase estupido!"

se la lanzo echa una bolita al alvino quien la atrapo en el aire y tras leerla reprimio una risita,ella lo vio escribir una respuesta y luego acercarla a ella,muy intrigada la chica abrio la carta para encontrarse con la respuesta del chico que decia:

"grrrr...I love when you are so wild dear"

ella le lanzo una mirada de incomprecion total a lo que el volvio a reirse suavemente,ella escribio bajo sus palabras muy molesta y le volvio a lanzar la bolita de papel pero esta vez mas fuerte.

"¡no tiene gracias bobo!¡yo no se ingles!¡no es justo!¡baka!"

Soul le lanzo una mirada perversa y volvio a escribir esta vez tomandose un poco mas de tiempo,cuando termino le acerco la nota a ella quien no pudo fingir su interes en ella,esta vez la nota era mas larga y decia:

"I don't care if you know it or not love,I gonna bite you,I want lick all your sweet body and make you the love all the nigth,I will make you scream my name my little lady"

nuevamente la rubia no comprendio pero por la cara con la que el chico la estaba mirando,casi desnudandola con la mirada,la hizo pensar que de alguna manera esas palabras eran algo fuertes.

cuando la campana sono ignorando a sus compa eros que se acercaban para juntarse para almorzar juntos la chica salio disparada hacia la biblioteca en busca de algun diccionario de inlges.

- ¿que le pico a nuestra querida plana viejo?-le pregunto Black*Star acercandose a Soul intrigado,lo mismo hizo Kid.

- ¿nuestra?jajaja me suena a mandada Black...y yo no comparto lo que es mio-

el ninja lo quedo mirando un momento serio hasta que estallo en sonoras carcajadas

-vaya viejo eres muy territorial jajaja-

-haces bien tu papel de perro Soul-le dijo Kid plamenadole la espalda

-jajaja tu gran dios te ayudara en todo lo que necesites simple mortal! pero deja de llamar la atencion mas que yo!-

- ¡no arruines el momento asimetrico!-

- ¡callate rayitas!¡no ves que el gran ore-sama esta hablando!-

el ninja y el shinigami estaban listos para empezar una batalla epica en el salon de clase cuando un grito(que segurmente escucharon hasta los habitantes de otros planetas)rezono en todo el Shibusen

-wow eso fue rapido...-comento Soul por lo bajo para luego dirijirse a sus amigos-¡bueno... nos vemos mañana chicos!-

y tras estas palabras salio corriendo del salon como alma que lleva el diablo,unos segundo mas tarde una muy despeinada Maka que respiraba agitadamente entro derribando la puerta del salon de una patada y viendo con una mirada que hizo que todos se ocultaran detras de Tsubaki(por que estaban seguros de que a ella no la golpearia)

- ¿arndfff...astrff ..asoorff?-traduccion: ¿donde esta Soul?

-Soul-kun ya se fue Maka-chan...-

-graffs...-traduccion:gracias y tras eso volivo a salir corriendo como vaca en estampida -vaaya...-comento Liz saliendo detras de Tsubaki-casi siento lastima por el...-

-¡SOOOOOUL EVAAANS!-fue el grito de guerra con el cual Maka entro de una patada a su departamento

-siento que ya eh pasado por esto-comento el alvino mientras se paraba del sofa y se ponia en pocision de combate-estoy listo cielo,cuando quieras ven por mi,podemos saltarnos la previa-

-¡eres un imbecil!-chillo la furiosa rubia lanzandole todos los objetos contundentes que tenia a mano incluida Blair,que estaba en su forma de gato y fue lanzada por la ventana.

- ¿que pasa cariño? ¿no te gusto mi clase de ingles?crei que apreciarias mi interes por tu educacion en otros idiomas...-

-¡oh eres un gran cretino!-grito maka lanzandole un libro por la cabeza que el alvino facilmente esquivo,en unos segundos habia llegado hasta ella y la habia apricionado cotra la mesa de la cocina y su cuerpo

-why so angry my dear?-

-¡basta con eso odio no poder entenderte!-

-entonces aprende-dijo el sonriendo apoyandola con todo descaro sobre la mesa y poniendo su cuerpo encima de ella mientras que le sujetaba las manos con las suyas-primero los verbos...-

la piel de maka se erizo en cuanto la lengua de Soul le recorrio el cuello sin ningun pudor -esto es lick...-

-Soul...-ella intento forcejear pero era imposible,su instinto mas ocluto la traicionaba

-esto es bite..-la mordida fue apasionada,y provoco una corriente electrica en todo el cuerpo de la chica quien no pudo reprimir un gemido,aquello la habia echo sentirse bien viva -y esto...-dijo el alvino levantando la cabeza acercandose a sus labios-es kiss...-

ella sabia lo que el iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera,pero no hizo el mas minimo intento en huir,sus labios estaban calientes cuando los apoyo sobre los de ella,su aliento parecia de menta,El respiro sobre ella antes de abrir la boca y morder suavemente sus labios,lamio su boca de un modo sensual incitandola a abrir los labios tambien

-kiss me dear...-le susurro pegado a su boca con su encantador acento de ingles refinado la rubia se sintio encenderse bajo el cuerpo de el,como si algo que hubiese estado dormido por años dentro de ella se despertara,se sentia viva,muy viva,y le queria a el,solo a el.

-Soul...-gimio lastimeramente mientras el chico aprovechaba el movimiento de su boca para introducir su humeda lengua dentro de ella,el beso en un principio habia sido dulce y tierno,pero en cuanto las lenguas de ambos se encontraron se desato una guerra que los volvia a ellos salvajes y exigentes.

-Maka...-gimio el alvino apoyando todo su cuerpo contra la chica tratando que sus intimidades se rozaran en la mayor cantidad posible,sus labios viajaban por toda la piel descubierta que encontraban de su amada dejando humedos besos y rojizas marcas.

-Soul...Soul-los gemidos de ella se convertian en sensuales suspiros que al chico se le hacian dificiles de ignorar,queria complacerla pero no queria asustarla,si bien Maka le permitia tales atrevimientos el tampoco deseaba que este "acercamiento"se volviera una temor futuro para ella,el la queria en serio,y ella debia de quererlo tambien de igual manera por que solo asi podia dar una respuesta fisica tan sincera,o al menos eso creia el.

-Maka...dejame complacerte-dijo el incorporandose y haciendo que la chica se sentara sobre la mesa de la cocina,ella le miro por completo roja,su ropa estaba desareglada,su pelo rubio cenizo caia suelto por sus hombros desnudos ya que Soul habia desprendido los primeros botones de su camisa y bajado una parte de esta para tener mejor acceso a su cuello,la imagen era irresistible para el alvino que estaba usuando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella y violarla.

-prometo que me dentendre si no te agrada...-le aseguro el seriamente Maka lo penso unos segundos,pero fue dificil conectar ideas claras en su cabeza tras recibir aquellos besos de su arma-perro

-lo que dijiste hoy...yo lo busque en el diccionario-le dijo la rubia muy avergonzada

-lose...-

- ¿p-puedes decirlo de nuevo?...qui-quiero decir esta vez...-

-"...amo cuando eres tan salvaje cielo"-le dijo el chico sonriendo encantadoramente mientras se agachaba en frente de las piernas abiertas de su tecnico y se posicionaba entre ellas,besando sus piernas y muslos con lentos besos-"no me importa si tu sabes esto o no amor,voy a morderte,quiero lamer todo tu dulce cuerpo y hacerte el amor toda la noche,voy a hacer que grites mi nombre mi pequeña damita"-

como esperaba el efecto de decirlo en vivo habia sido mil veces mas intenso que leer las palabras sueltas del diccionario y traducirlas,Maka habia soltado peque os gemidos tras cada palabra al timpo que Soul se acercaba mas a su entrepierna con cada beso,pero cuando estaba a solo algunos centrimetros de tocarla con su boca se detuvo.

- ¿Soul?-

-quiero asegurarme de que esto te gusta Maka...asi que tendras que pedirlo...-

-p-pero...yo-

-sino lo haces pensare que me estoy aprovechando de ti,ademas recuerda que un perro solo sigue las ordenes de su amo-

-a buena hora te acuerdas "cielo"-dijo ella en tono de burla para quitar aunque fuera un poco su tension pero Soul la miro de un modo muy intenso

-eso a sonado bien...quita el acento sarcastico y dilo denuevo-

la rubia lo miro intrigada un momento hasta que entendio -cielo...-murmuro con suavidad y despues de pensarlo un momento agrego-my dear...-

ante esto Soul no puedo resistirlo mas y se lanzo contra las humedas bragas de su "ama".

primero la lamio por encima de la delicada tela hasta que subiendo sus manos acariciando las piernas de la chica le quito su ropa interior para poder lamerla y besarla directamente.

la chica que habia comenzando perdiendo el contro ante los primeros besos sobre la ropa ahora habia abandonado todo recato mientras gemia sonoramente sin dejar de decir el nombre de su arma.

-porfavor...-suplicaba la rubia sin saber muy bien porque,pero algo dentro de ella la hacia soltar esa palabra una y otra vez.

-un amo no suplica amor,exije-dijo el chico enterrando mas su cara en los muslos de su amada al tiempo que penetraba con su lengua dentro de ella,ante esto Maka se aferro de la cabeza de Soul empujandolo mas contra ella en un gesto de desesperacion

-¡mas mas...hazlo!-

moviendo su lengua dentro de ella el chico alzo la vista totalmente excitado para ver el momento exacto en el que la chica llegaba al orgasmo poniendo una cara de placer total,incluso algo de baba se escurria entre los labios de la rubia y sus ojos estaban entornados en una expresion por completo adorable y excitable para cualquiera.

-eres lo mejor que eh probado cielo,ni los chefs que cocinaban en la casa de mis padres superan tu sabor-

-Soul...-dijo ella abrazandose exausta y soltando todo su peso sobre el,estaba cansada y se le notaba,el tambien lo estaba,era una experiencia nueva para ambos,que si bien el instinto nato y algun que otro material por alli(lease pelis porno)podian prepararlos,nada se comparaba a la experiencia real que era vivir el momento en carne propia,al principio el chico habia estado algo nervioso sin bien no lo habia dejado notar,pero las respuestas tan sinceras de la chica le habian guiado hasta saber cuales eran los botones correctos que debia pulsar.

-lo siento...-gimoteo Maka mientras el alvino la cargaba hasta su cuarto,relamiendose la boca-no pude hacer nada por ti-

-no lo hize buscando nada a cambio y lo sabes Maka-

-"cielo"-le corrijio ella de inmediato-cuando estamos solos soy "cielo"... ¿lo olvidas?-

-uhm perdoname cielo-se corrijio el mientras se acostaba con ella en la cama y la acomodaba sobre el-tu buscate un lindo apodo para mi tambien,a los perritos se les llama de lindas maneras-

-jaja me lo pensare...-

-mañana asegurate de no lanzarme por la ventana-

-callate...tonto-

-good nigth my dear...-

-buenas noches...cielo-

notas de la autora:

nihao ladies and gentelmans

aqui les dejo el capitulo dos de dog life

no creo que deba traducir las partes en ingles por que soul las dice la segunda vez en español asi que el me a ahorrado el trabaja jajaja

que les parecio?

diganme si les gusta asi lo sigo!

ja-ne


	3. the bad wolf

capitulo 3:the bad wolf

Para desgracia de nuestro amigable vecino Soul "Eater"Evans,su adorado tormento rubio habia despertado con una momentanea perdida de memoria por lo que el joven adolescente de 17 años habia vuelto a salir volando por la ventana del cuarto cortesia de un Maka-chop mañanero.

y aunque su ama-tecnico habia recorrido todo el camino de su casa hacia el shibusen repitiendo una y otra vez una disculpa el aun seguia enfunfuruñado,nuevamente hacia su cosplay de perro pero esta vez hacia su acto dramatico de perro callejero ofendido y "cruelmente"lanzado a la calle.

-¡oh vamos ya me eh disculpado unas mil veces masomenos!-chillo Maka cambiando su pose de humildad absoluta a una de "me vale uno o dos pomelos tu enojo"

-no son suficientes señorita-pechos planos-Albarn...¡y ni te atrevas a golpearme con un Maka-chop!-amenazo el entrando por las puertas principales del Shibusen y dirigiendose a su salon dando sancadas e ignorando como siempre los curiosos que observavan la extraña escena de un chico con orejas de perro siendo perseguido por una chica que llevaba una bufanda en plena primavera.

-¡yo soy quien deberia estar enfurecida contigo!¡por tu culpa me estoy asando con esta cosa en mi cuello

!¡si no hubieras dejado marcas esto no habria pasado!-le reclamo la chica bajando un poco la bufanda con la mano para que el apreciara las marcas rojo brillante que lucia su blanco cuello-¡tu eres el que profano mi pureza!-

ante esto el alvino se dio vuelta violentamente y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a la rubia

-primero querida mia un perro marca SU territorio-comenzo el enfatizando-segundo no recuerdo que tu me hallas detenido y ademas por mi quitate la bufanda...y tercero-en este punto el se acero para que solo ella lo oyera-TU fuiste quien suplico gritando "mas,mas"como una perrita en celo... ¿como se supone que yo debia responder a eso?-

-¡eres incorregible!-exclamo ella poniendose rojisima y reuyendo a su cercania.

-bahhh...tu eres la unica responsable,por tu culpa estoy frustrado y por si fuera poco en ves de darme una "felicidad"mañanera me lanzas de un golpe por la ventana...eres tan cruel-dijo el chico dramatizando,incluso haciendo gestos de "pobre desgraciado"con la mano.

-¡cual "felicidad"mañanera ni que ocho quartos,eres el rey de los pervertidos!como si yo pudiese hacer algo asi por la mañana de todos modos...-

-no importa cielo lo haras en la noche...-le dijo el con una sonrisa torcida

pero aunque la joven tecnica hubiese querido responder ante tal "ultraje"hacia su "pura y casta"persona

no lo hubiese logrado dado que cuando ella y su arma llegaron al salon descubrieron a toda la clase reunida alrededor de una chica vestida con una capa roja que parecia a punto de desmayarse de la verguenza y a un desquiciado chico sobre una mesa sin camisa y con unas orejitas marrones y una cola de "lobo"

- ¿seriamente?...-murmuraron Soul y Maka al mismo tiempo al descubrir que el "desquiciado"era ni mas ni menos que su "gran dios"Black*Star

-nyajajaja al fin han llegado simples mor...hey tu pechos planos numero dos dame ese microfono de ahi-exclamo el joven ninja en un tono de mando dirijiendose a Crona quien atemorizada hizo de sujeta microfonos humano para el chico-¡AHORA SI MI DIVINA VOZ LLEGA A TODOS USTEDES SIMPLES MORTALES!¡NYAJAJAJA...¡USTEDES!,¡RUBIA PECHOS PLANOS NUMERO UNO QUE POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZON QUE NO IMPORTA AHORA USA BUFANDA Y ESCLAVISADORA DE HOMBRES INOCENTES!(en esta parte Maka quien al igual que todos en la clase tenia las manos tapandose las orejas por que la voz de Black*Star estaba rompiendole los timpanos a todos le lanzo una mirada sarcastica a su hombre inocente quien solo se limito a sonreir como un idiota)Y MI QUERIDO AMIGO SOUL HOMBRE INOCNETE BAJO EL YU...!(el ninja detuvo un segundo su discurso para preguntarle a su arma como se pronunciaba correctamente la palabra "yugo")¡ESO!¡BAJO EL "YUUUGO"DE UNA MALVADA PERVERTIDA QUE LO OBLIGA A HACER DE PERRO PARA ELLA!-el chico de la estrella le arrebato el microfono a su sujetamicrofonos oficial Crona y salto quedando enfrente de los "susodichos"-¡PERO AHORA USTEDES DEJARAN DE LLAMAR LA ATENCION MAS QUE EL GRAN ORE-SAMA PORQUE AHORA YO SOY EL MALVADO LOOBO FEROZ Y LA GRANDIOSA TSUBAKI ES CAPERUCITA ROJA...Y NUEVAMENTE LA GENTE PUEDE ADMIRAR LO QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE EN ESTE SALON OSEA...-hizo una pausa dramatica-¡YOOOOOOOOOOOO NYAJAJAJ-uhghhhhhh!-Black*Star detuvo su discuro ya que Maka habia comenzado a ahorcarlo con el cable del microfono.

-¡eres el idiota numero unoooo!-chillo la furiosa rubia intentando hacerle saltar los ojos de la asfixia

-porff sufueshto el fgran diosghh es el mjoorrghhh-intentaba decir el "pobre"chico quien comenzaba a ponerse violeta

-Maka-chan no te enojes Black*Star solo penso que seria divertido que todos jugaramos a este juego con ustedes asi tu no te sentirias tan mal-intento razonar Tsubaki tratando de calmar a la salvaje fiera quien ante el tono dulce de su amiga solto al ya casi muerto ninja

-mooou no tiene gracia esto era algo entre Maka y yo...-se quejo Soul por lo bajo pero fue escuchado por Liz quien le lanzo una cara de "yo se lo que estas pensando"

-y-yo creo q-que es di-divertido...-opino Crona quien habia dejado de ser microfono humano para acercarse a Maka en su dudoso estado de chica "yuri"

-oh no...-exclamo Soul abrazando inmediatamente a Maka por detras-Maka-chi es mia yo la escogi como dueña primero,buscate a otro-

-¡Soul!-

-¡aqui,aqui Crona!¡Patty nee-chan tiene un lindo gatito para ti!¡jyajajajaja!-chillo Patty arastrando a un totalmente rojo Kid quien tenia como cosplay unas negras orejas de gato con tres rayas cada una a cada lado y una cola con tres aros blancos en la punta,para rematar tenia un collar y una cadena por el cual estaba siendo arrastrado hacia una Crona quien estaba por infartar del panico

-¡PATTY EXIJO QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI LIBERTAD!¡ademas...!-comenzo el joven shinigami preparando su discurso pero Liz intervino diciendo que sus orejas y cola eran simetricas por lo que Kid hacabo acetando su "cosplay"y a su nueva "dueña"

-y-yo no se como lidiar con chicos vestidos de gato-murmuro aterrada la chica peli violeta y al borde del colapso

-asegurate de darle de comer y acariciarlo muuuucho-le dijo Liz guiñandole un ojo a la pobre Crona quien acabo por desmayarse.

-nyajajajaja se ah muerto nyajajajaja-canturreo Patty sin inmutarse por la desgracia ajena

-¡rayitas!¡como osas robarte MI escena de grandeza!¡simple gato-mortal asimetrico!-

-¡nooooooo soy una basuuura debo morir!-

-aparentemente no habra clase hoy eh?-comento el profesor Stein observando de lejos la escena de sus "locos"alumnos-oh bueno me ire a casa a disecar un...-

-¡tu no vas a ningun ladoooo Steiiiin!-chillo Marie que llegaba corriendo con una gran nube de polvo tras ella-¡prometiste que me ayudarias a hacer las compras asi que te vienes al mercado conmigo!-

-¡p-pero yo iba a...!-

-no es sidooooo claaaaraaaaa ¿ehhh?-dijo la peligrosa solterona con un aura infernal alrededor de ella provocando que el hombre terminara por dejarse arrastrar sobre su silla hasta el bendito mercado.

-creo que eh visto mi futuro-comento Soul por lo bajo pero llamando la atencion de su tecnico quien se acerco a el intrigada-oh bueno esta bien por mi-dijo el alvino revolviendole el cabello a su tecnica quien ponia cara de incomprencion-por que no hacemos reunion de cosplayers hoy en casa dado que tienen tantas ganas de unirse al juego?...asi tendras un dia mas de preparacion psicologica para mostrarme tu talento inato de ser buena en todo a la primera que opinas Maka-chan?-le sonrio Soul a la rubia alzando las cejas significativamente como dandole a entender a la chica de que estaba hablando.

-¡eres un ...!-

-vamos Black,Kid,chicas...y ehmm...Crona- ¿en que categoria ponerla a ella?-hoy hay fiesta en casa de mi ama-

-¡yaaaaay el gran ore-sama y su caperuza roja podran demostrarles sus habilidades de dioses en publico!-salto alegremente el joven ninja volviendo de la tumba

- ¿no habias muerto?-le pregunto Maka

-eh revivido y no estoy azul como el profesor Sid por que yo soy un gran diooos nyajajaja-

-por cierto ¿por que eres un lobo peli azul de orejas marrones?-

-no tenian orejas azules-

-oh..-

asi todo se encaminaron hacia el "nidito de amor",ehem,departamento de Soul y Maka comentando alegremente que juegos podrian jugar para pasar la noche de miercoles dado que al dia siguiente seria feriado,tan sumidos en su felicidad no notaron al pobre zombie azul que estaba sentado en un rincon rodeado de un aura de tristeza por ser discriminado por su color de piel y siendo consolado por shinigami-sama quien le ofrecia galletas caseras para alegrarlo.

*mientras tanto en algun cabaret de Death city*

-nyaaa papa-san eres tan pervertidooo-

-jajaja es que tu eres muy hermosa Blairrrr-

un pelirojo de ojos azules que gracias a su mujer...mejor dicho ex-mujer Kami se habia convertido en la DeathScyte de Shinigami-sama se encontraba ahora enborachandose en aquel bizarramente rosado cabaret junto a la gata magica Blair quien tenia algunas vendas en el cuerpo.

-por cierto Blair...hace un tiempo que queria preguntarte pero... ¿por que estas lastimada? ¿otra pelea con Mizune?-

- ¿nya? ¿esto?ahhh es que Maka-chan me lanzo por la ventana para poder acabar con Soul en el living jajaja-

- ¿eh?...tu te ...refieres a golpearlo ¿verdad?-

-¡nya quien sabe!Soul-kun estaba muy rojo y Maka-chan parecia dispuesta a lanzarse sobre el...¡que lindos!-

ante estas palabras el resto de hombre y mujeres que se encontraban en el cabaret comenzaron a alejarse lentamente de donde se encontraba el pelirojo...

y es en...5...4...3..2..1.

-¡ESE HIJO DE...!¡COMO SE ATREVE A TOCAR A MI BEBITA!¡ESTAAAAAA MUERTTTOOOOOOOOO!-

*volviendo a las calles de Death City*

-atchuuu-

-vaya viejo ¿estas por resfriarte?-comento el ninja mirando con preocupacion a su alvino amigo

-quiza deberias darle tu bufanda Maka-le dijo kid a la rubia quien inmediatamente miraba hacia otro lado

- ¿por que tienes una bufanda por cierto Maka-chan?-le preguntaba Tsubaki inocentemente mientras todos se iban arrimando algo amenazadoramente hacia ella

-n-noo...¡NO ES NADA...NO HAY NINGUNA MARCA!-

-¡eso es muuyy sospechoso Maka!-

-¡no mireeeennn!-

-¡vamos quitate todo!-

-¡no ...nooo!-

-¡sacatela!-

-¡noooooooooooooooooooo!-

notas de la autora:

no tienen ni idea de cuanto me rei escribiendo este capitulo

a todos los que extrañaron el limme-lemmon

el proximo tendra a Maka demostrando que la practica hace al maestro

muahahaha

ja-ne


	4. the practice make the master

capitulo 4:the practice make the master

Luego de una extraña y vergonzosa experiencia en plena calle de Death City los chicos decidieron que el "interogatorio"hacia la ya no tan "informal"parejita feliz no podia esperar hasta llegar al departamento de los susodichos asi que decidieron parar en un bar karaoke de esos que tenian cabinas cerradas para los grupos de amigos y que ademas ofrecian aire acondicionado y comidas varias.

-y bien Maka...¿nos diras como es que llegaron esas "mordidas de pasion"a tu cuello?-le pregunto la mayor de las pistolas demoniacas a su rubia amiga usuando su celular como microfono de reportaje

-uhuh y nunca mejor usada la expresion,esas "cosas"casi que brillan...un trabajo estupendo porcierto-comentaba Kid acrecandose a Maka y examinando las manchas dejadas por el alvino

-por supuesto Kid,soy una fiera-anuncio Soul dandose aires y soltando una risa pretenciosa

-porfavor podemos hablar de algo que no sea esto...-intento suplicar la abochornada tecnico pero fue ignorada olimpicamente

-¿entonces admites que tu las dejaste?-inquirio Liz triunfal

-¡porsupuesto que si maldicion!¡pobre del que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a MI tecnico!-

-eres un poco posesivo Soul-kun...bueno aunque Black*Star es igual...-comento distraidamente Tsubaki

-¡exacto Tsubaki!¡al fin alguien vuelve a prestarle atencion al gran YO!¡y YO estoy de acuerdo con Soul,lo que es nuestro es nuestro,un hombre debe cuidar lo que es suyo!-

-¡oyeme un momento yo no soy una cosa como para que me traten asi!-chillo inmediatamente Maka

-pero lo mismo va para ustedes¿no?¿estaria bien que las chicas se lanzen sobre mi?-comento Soul "inocentemente"

-¡sobre mi cadaver!-grito inmediatamente una furiosa Maka-di-digo...bah comosea-acabo refunfuñando e ignorando las miraditas de chahcorrillo inocente que le lanzaba su arma.

-¿pero entonces ya son oficialmente novios?-inquirio Liz volviendo a su "reportaje"

-bueno,estoy sobre eso...-comento Soul pensativamente mientras su tecnico le lanzaba una mirada asesina

-¿a que te refieres con "estoy sobre eso"?-inquirio Liz sorpendida-eso es muy frio Soul...-

-bien yo no soy el del problema aqui...por mi y ya estabamos casados y con cinco hijos-

-¡SOUL!-chillo totalmente roja Maka ante un comentario tan serio dicho en un tono de "es como jugar al papa y la mama"-no hables de "eso"en ese modo tan despreocupado-

-oh,no me malinterpretes me refiero a que la unica traba en "nuestra relacion"eres tu misma,y dado que siempre frustras mis planes de"formalizar"la culpa es por completo tuya,como dije si por mi fuera hubiese sido un tema solucionado hace ya mucho pero tu eres la que me lo pone dificil siendo tan...uhm...¿como decirlo?agresiva y violenta...si eso suena muy correcto para definirte,en todo caso usualmente malinterpretas mis comentarios de "hombre hacia una mujer"como comentarios de "amigo hacia una amiga"...¿y que se supone que yo deba hacer?hay cosas que si se las dicen pierden su gracia y otras de las que tu debes darte cuenta por ti misma,si lo resumimos quiza la culpa no sea del todo tuya y podriamos decir que todo esto se resume a tu infancia y al el mujeriego de tu padre que te ah dejado la impresion de que todos los hombres somos pervertidos con los que no se deben tener relaciones formales ni mucho menos compromisos..de echo si se pudiera evitar todo contacto con nosotros tanto mejor,asi que te has criado bajo esa campana de cristal evitando todo posible contacto con el "amor" que dio como resultado esta extraña situacion tensa entre nosotros cuando podriamos ser novios formales hasta que conocieses a mi madre quien masomenos te obligaria a casarte conmigo por que tiene una obsesion compulsiva con las bodas y los nietos...asi que en resumen podemos decir que tu padre tiene la culpa de todo-

tras el discurso sin pausa en la que Soul-Freud-Evans habia puesto todo su espiritu de psicologia y pedagogia y en el cual Black*Star se habia dormido,Patty habia ido al baño cinco veces,Liz se habia pintado las uñas,y Kid,Crona y Tsubaki habian asentido fervientemente a cada cosa que el alvino decia Maka se debatia entre si debia odiar profundamente a todos los hobres del mundo y en especial al gran idiota que tenia como compañero o comenzar a buscar camaras ocultas y asumir que era victima de algun cruel programa de bromas a gente inocente como ella.

claro tambien estaba la posibilidad de que Soul estaba usando su mejor intento de ser "serio"en cuanto a ellos dos y el rumbo que las cosas parecian llevar,en cuanto a esta tercer opcion Maka creeia que talvez el chico habia comenzado todo aquel rollo del perro como excusa para intentar "intimar"con ella para asi asegurarse de que la chica comenzara a "depender"de el y terminaria rendida a sus pies lo que haria mas facil una futura "formalizacion"de su creeia que si ese era el caso habia sido muy valiente en poner en practica tal estrategia por que ella bien podria haber pensado que queria utilizarla como un jugete y para pasar el rato y eso hubiese provocado una ruptura definitiva entre ellos.

"pero por eso EL decidio ser el perro y el posible humillado"penso Maka comenzando a entender el razonamiento que el alvino habia utilizando para trazar su plan.

-supongo que en general tiene razon-acabo asintiendo Maka

todos,hasta el propio soul la miraron sorprendidos

-ustedes tambien creeian eso¿no?-le pregunto al resto del grupo

-pues yo si-afirmo el shinigami

-yo tambien maka-chan-dijo Tsubaki con una calida sonrisa mientras acariciaba distraidamente la cabeza de Black*Star que yacia sobre su regazo

-y-yo tambien lo creia Maka-coincidio Crona

-bueno pues...-comenzo Soul pero al no encontrar las palabras correctas con las cuales seguir la conversacion acabo por tomar el vaso de limonada que habia pedido y comenzar a beber de el esquivando la mirada de su tecnico,la chica en cuestion solo sonrio,habia rebobinado y repasado todas las palabras dichas por el alvino,el iba enserio con ella despues de todo,esa habia sido su intencion inicial y le preocupaba que no creyera en el a causa de la idiotez de Spirit.

"el me ama..."penso Maka para si misma,y de pronto esas palabras calaron en ella profundamente

"el ME ama"

oh tenia ganas de gritarlo a todo el mundo y de bailar sobre la mesa,de salir corriendo atravez de uno de esos campos extrañamente primaverales que aparecian en las peliculas la amaba,la amaba y queria estar con ella para siempre,queria tener hijos con ella y casarse con ella,la amaba por ser ella y no por como lucia o por quien habian sido sus padres,la amaba,la amaba...y dios,¡cuanto lo amaba ella a el!¡cuanto amor sintio por el al entender todo lo que habia echo por ella!

-vamonos a casa-murmuro a su compañero parandose de golpe

-¿eh?-

-quiero ir a casa-volvio a murmurar y de alguna manera reprimio el deseo de saltar sobre el y comerlo a besos en ese mismo instante-porfavor-

-b-bien...-asintio el algo intimidado malinterpretando la "fiera"mirada de su tecnico

-entonces¿nos juntamos mañana chicos?-

-claro,les mando un mensaje-les aseguro Kid

despues de despedirse del resto del grupo y pagar su parte de la comida la pareja emprendio el camino a casa,pero para la rubia quien tenia su cabeza llena de pensamientos posesivos hacia su arma le parecia un camino demasiado largo,la espera de lo que queria hacer la estaba matando y las calles a esa hora del dia y en plena primavera estaban demasiado concurridas.

"piensa Maka...¿donde?"

la idea la golpeo en cuanto pasaron frente a un cine

-Soul vamos al cine...-dijo la chica sonriente y arastrando a su arma de un brazo

-¿eh?pero pense que querias irte a casa...ademas¿no hace demasiado calor para el cine?¿habia una pelicula de las que te gustan esta semana?-

-ya veremos que hay ademas el cine tiene aire acondicionado-

-uhm...bueno,si tu quieres-

aunque algo dudoso al principio como siempre el alvino acabo por ceder ante el repentino capricho de su tecnico,y se vio siendo arrastrado primero al puesto de dulces del cine y luego a una de las salas que ecxibia una pelicula de accion,como era de suponerse la gran sala estaba practicamente vacia y muy oscura por lo que los chicos debieron iluminarse usando la luz de sus celulares como linternas.

-creei que estas peliculas no te gustaban Maka-

la chica ni volteo a ver la pantalla sino que busco asientos en la ultima fila,las pocas personas que compartian la sala de cine con ellos estaban al frente y uno parecia completamente dormido

-no me gustan de echo-anuncio la rubia cuando estuvo comodamente sentada junto a Soul

-¿entonces porque...?...¿Ma-maka?...¿q-q-que haces?-

sonriendo malvadamente al saberse la que controlaba la situacion esta vez la,rubia dejo su asiento por el suelo de alfombra del cine y se acurruco entre las piernas del chico quien estaba en estado de shock

-mmm...¿por que esa cara?debrias estar viendo la pelicula ¿no son tus...?-melosamente la chica restrego su cara contra la entrepierna del chico donde por debajo de sus pantalones pudo sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo despertar-¿...favoritas?-

-¡maldicion!-el chico pego su cuerpo contra el asiento y clavo las uñas en los posabrazos

-mira la pantalla...-le ordeno ella mientras sus manos subian hacia la cremayera del pantalon de su arma

-diablos Maka no me pidas eso porfavor-

-¿quieres que pare?-ronroneo ella metiendo sus manos por debajo del boxer del chico

-¡no!dios no porfavor...-respondio el inmediatamente y con mucho esfuerzo alzo la vista tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba con esa parte de su cuerpo,pero era imposible ignorar algo que se sentia tan fuertemente.

bajo su acto de chica "mala",la rubia puso toda su concentracion y conocimiento acerca de como debia complacer al chico en su cbeza,estaba muy nerviosa por que era la primera vez que haria algo asi,muy a su pesar Liz ya habia dado esa "interesante"informacion a ella y las demas chicas,Liz se habia autonominado experta en el tema por lo que a Maka y las demas no les habia quedado mas opcion que recibir la clase gratuita de la mayor de las Thompson.

sin embargo esto era muy diferente a una historia narrada por alguien.

una vez fuera de sus boxers aquella parte de la anatomia del chico era algo "imponente",a la rubia no se le ocurrio otra palabra para describirlo,tontamente se le quedo observando,el miembro del chico estaba rigido y caliente entre sus manos,cuando la pantalla del cine emitia diferentes tonos claros de luz,que apenas le daban a ella dada su posicion oculta,la chica pudo admirar que los vellos que habian en aquella zona del cuerpo del alvino tambien eran color blanco.

-que lindo...-solto sin poder reprimir su pensamiento mientras los acariciaba,ante el sonido de la voz de su tecnico el chico bajo la mirada,al mismo tiempo,Maka,quien se estaba preguntando que sabor tendria aquella "cosa",habia decidido comprobarlo por ella misma introduciendo parte de esta en su boca.

la reaccion de su arma ante tal gesto fue una especie de convulsion en su asiento,el chico se habia tapado tan rapido la boca para evitar soltar un grito de placer que el movimiento de su mano habia sido mas como un golpe contra su cara.

-diablos Maka...no hagas eso tan de..¡dios!-

ignorando por completo sus comentarios la chica tenia ahora una nueva diversion en sus manos,cada vez que su boca subia y bajaba a lo largo del miembro del chico este apretaba inmediatamente los labios en un inutil intento de mantenerse silencioso,sus musculos se tensaban y se retorcia en su asiento soltando sofocados gemidos y gruñidos al timpo que ponia una cara roja de lo mas linda.

con cada movimiento ella se sentia menos torpe y mas comoda,ahora nos solo lo dejaba dentro de su boca sino que le daba largas lamidas cuando lo sacaba y chupaba en cuanto volvia a meterlo en su algo asombroso ver como respodia el cuerpo del chico ante tales actos,cuando ella lamia el soltaba gemidos y alguna que otras palabras como "si"o "no pares",pero cuando ella chupaba sus gemidos se volvian mas agresivos e incontrolables,pero Maka estaba segura que ambas cosas le gustaban.

-Soul...-ella tambien se encontraba muy excitada,incluso habia bajado una de sus manos hasta sus bragas para acariciarse-mmmhh soul...-gemia al tiempo que volvia a meter el miembro del chico en su boca

-diablos dime que no estas...-Soul con ojos entrecerrados y repirando agitadamente observaba los movimientos de la chica contra el y los de su mano oculta por la falda,estaba tocandose ella tambien-joder Maka-

era demasiado para su poca cordura,el echo de saber que estaba acaricandose mientras lo lamia era algo que iba mas alla de su tolerancia,sabiendo que seguramente recibiria una muy merecida paliza por lo que iba a hacer el chico sujeto la cabeza de su tecnico guiando sus moviemientos y volviendolos rapidos al tiempo que sentia su cuerpo temblar bajo el orgasmo,no libero a la chica hasta que pudo volver a tener control en su cabeza,aquello habia sido como un terremoto,no se comparaba para nada a cuando lo hacia el solo pensando en ella,ver a Maka haciendolo era algo que se salia de toda escala.

en cuanto la chica fue liberada el callo en la cuenta de que habia terminado dentro de la boca de ella,¡dios seguro que estaba aterrada!

-fuahh...-alejando un poco la cabeza de el,soul la vio tragar sonoramente para luego abrir la boca dejando que algo de liquido blanco se escurriera de su boca al piso,seguramente con la mandibula algo adolorida,la imagen volvio a excitar al chico,pero este se acerco preocupado a su tecnico ofreciendole una pañuelo.

-l-l-lo siento,debi advertirte o algo pero mi mente se bloque por unos minutos,lo siento,lo siento-

-no importa...-dijo ella volviendo a sentarse en el asiento del cine y limpiandose la boca-sabes a jugo de limon,es un sabor extraño-el volvio a repetir una disculpa sintiendose abochornado

-¿es-estas..?yo pues...¿te gusto?-pregunto timidamente Maka mientras evitaba la mirada del chico

-bromeas¿verdad?-dijo el sonriendo mientras le señalaba cuan "feliz"aun estaba esa zona de su cuerpo-tu le gustas demasiado a "el"-

-si creo que nos entendemos bien-dijo la chica riendo ante las palabras de su arma

-maka...-

-¿si?-

-gracias cielo,me a gustado muchisimo,no te haces idea de cuanto lo deseaba-

-ahora estamos a mano-

-je,¿me trajiste aqui aproposito verda chica lista?-

-no te la creas tanto...uhmm la pelicula aun no termina-

-¿que sugieres?-

-quiero que mi lindo perro me complazca...-

-grrrr mi orden favorita amor-

mientras la pelicula estallaba en su parte culminante de accion,Soul bajaba de su asiento para meter su cara entre las piernas de la chica.

notas de la autora:

yay Maka saco la fiera que lleva adentro!

Soul quiere ser un buen novio pero la sosa de Maka se lo inpide XD

por cierto me alegra que nuestro lindo evans haya disfrutado de esta felicidad por que en el proximo capitulo se enfrentara a la muerte misma...lease Spirit,por cierto a pesar de todo creo que spirit quiere muchisimo a maka y se siente muy orgulloso de ella,me encanta su relacion de padre-hija me hace acordar a mi y mi padre XD

una cosa mas creo que en este fic aparecera el tema de la familia de soul y su loca madre que quiere nietos!XD

ja-ne


	5. Scyte Vs Scyte

capitulo 5:scyte Vs scyte

Se podria decir que en una ciudad que parecia vivir en un eterno Halloween,donde demonios y criaturas de cuentos de terror,sin mencionar famosos y legendarios asesinos se paseaban libremente no tendria nada de encantadora,sin embargo,Death city en primavera era muy encantadora,las tardes eran calidas y hasta las plantas mas exoticas florecian en las regiones de bosque,la gente que en general lucia como zombies levantados de su tumba mostraban en esta estacion una sonrisa resplandeciente,las ventanas de las casas que quedaban abiertas dejando pasar el viento perfumado y primaveral y dejaban salir tambien todo tipo de sonidos alegres desde la musica de la radio hasta las risas de los que se juntaban en familia.

Esta era la famosa estacion del romance y el "emparejamiento"y para una pareja de adolescentes que salian del caluroso cine a la fresca calle era como un paraiso,tanto el chico alvino como la rubia lucian grandes sonrisas y caminaban alegremente tomados de la mano mientras charlaban y reian.

-¡vamooooos Maka-chan admite que soy genial!-

-basta Soul no seas niño quieres?y ademas no tengo por que decir cosas tan vergonzosas sin contar que eres el unico que ha echo algo asi-

-querras decir el UNICO que lo hara cielo-

-mou eres tan celoso...-

-celoso quien?yo?alucinas,los celos no son cool-

-quiza no,pero luces super lindo haciendo berrinche por celos Soul-kun-

-uhmm ...yo siempre soy lindo y cool-

-jaja eres imposible-

ambos chicos reian sonoramente ante su propio debate de cursilerias,pero a ninguno le importaba si era algo tonto o no,ellos lo estaban disfrutando y en ese momento no existian mas personas en el mundo,era un sentimiento de libertad compartida,como si todos sus prejuicios y reglas sobre lo que estaba bien o no entre ellos desapareciera y dejara en cambio un inmenso sentimiento de pertenencia.

"este es mi lugar"penso el alvino mientras dirijia una secreta mirada a su tecnico quien aun tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara

"este es mi hogar"

"...ella es mi hogar"

-Maka...-el chico detuvo su andar y observo muy intensamente a la chica-creo que aun no te lo eh dicho...bien se que no soy un hombre de muchas palabras pero esto es algo demasiado importante para mi como para no decirlo apropiadamente...-

-Soul...-

-porfavor...¡sal conmigo!yo quiero que estemos juntos siempre,quiza no sea la mejor persona para ti,alguien como tu,tan maravillosa y unica merece sin duda a alguien mejor que yo,pero si de algo estoy seguro es que nadie,absolutamente nadie en este mundo va a amarte mas de lo que yo te amo...-

despues de soltar esas palabras de un modo bastante vergonzoso,dado que estaban en plena calle,el chico bajo inmediatamente la vista y se quedo fijamente mirando el suelo con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo,estaba bastante nervios por la respuesta de la chica,bien vale estaba aterrorizado,y que si Maka lo rechazaba?quiero decir,quiza solo queria pasarla bien un rato con el y ya,¡rayos!¡claro que no!¡era Maka por todos los cielos!Maka JAMAS haria algo asi,ella debia de quererle...ah pero y que tal si no lo queria tanto como el a ella?,el no la queria solo un rato,el la amaba,de la clase de amor que forma un lazo para toda la vida,el la amaba seriemente...pero talvez esa seriedad en sus sentimientos abrumaria a Maka,el provenia de una familia de clase alta donde los hombres se comprometian desde jovenes,quiza no todos lo hacian por amor,pero el tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo por amor y la idea era muy clara en su cabeza,en ningun momento habia sido una tonta calentura adolescente.

"rayos,rayos,no debi decirlo de un modo tan fuerte,ella aun no se siente tan segura"

-Soul...-

"oh no,oh no...esta llorando?"

-Ma-Maka lo siento no quize asustarte y-yo solo...-

-¡BAKA!¡cierra la boca!¡claro que quiero!-llorando y por completo roja la chica se lanzo a los brazos de su arma abrazandolo fuertemente-baka,baka,eres un gran idiota,¡y maldita sea te amo!-

-no insultes cuando me dices que me amas cielo-

el chico no pudo contener una carcajada de felicidad al sentir a la chica soltar maldiciones entre su llanto nervioso,el entendia su reaccion,el tambien queria llorar escandalosamente y reir como un demente,pero eso no seria nada cool y ademas alguien tenia que ser el racional en la pareja y dado que Maka no estaba en condiciones por el momento el debia mantenerse frio.

-Maka...vamos no seas llorona amor deja de..-algo lo hizo callar...que era eso?una extraña sensacion de desastre inminente,su instinto de supervivencia le decia que corria peligro.

-Soul?-pregunto la rubia al ver la extraña mirada de su arma pero al momento su amado desaparecio de sus brazos y fue lanzado contra la pared de un edificio cercano,una extraña aura maligna y psicopata rodeo toda la calle.

-TUUUUUUUUUU...¡ENGENDRO DE SATANAS!-

"oh no"

-¡diablos!-en cuanto vio a su oponente el chico se encogio de miedo contra la pared y Maka sintio una total empatia por el,la gran guadaña mortal Spirit lucia mas amenazante que cualquier kishin

-¡VOY A DEJARTE SIN DESENDECIA!-grito el pelirrojo con llamas en vez de ojos y sacando sus negras guadañas de su espalda y brazos

-¡e-e-espera piensalo bien antes de cometer una locura!¡seras tu el que se quede sin nietos!-

-¡HIJO DE...!-

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-

el librazo le dio con tanta fuerza al pobre hombre que fue lanzado por los aires y callo a unos metros lejos de Maka y quedo estampado contra la misma pared donde estaba el tembloroso Soul

-Maaaaaaaakitaaaaaa mia por que me golpeas a mi?¡papi solo quiere protegerte de este demonio!-se repuso en tiempo record el pelirojo

-¡callate viejo verde tu ya no tienes que protegerla,yo soy perfectamente capaz de protegerla!-reclamo inmediatamente el alvino encelandose de la posesividad con la que hablaba su futuro suegro

-¡que dices maldito?¡maka me ama mas a mi que a ti no se la entregare a un cretino que viste como callejero!-

-como te atreves?¡yo tengo mejor estilo que tu y Maka me ama mas a mi!-

-¡MAKA ES MIA!-

-¡ES MIA JODER!-

-¡MAKA-CHOOOOOOOP!-

las llamas y criaturas del infierno rodearon a Maka quien tenia un aura de "reina de los demonios"

ambos hombres se abrazaron temblando aterrorizados e incluso llorando como niñitas

-tienen valor para hablar de mi como un objeto mientras estoy presente...-

los hombres podian jurar que hasta habian rayos tras ella

-m-makita...-

-n-no quisimos decir eso amor...-

-¡MAKA-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!-

Despues de pedir ayuda a algunos vecinos la joven tecnica logro arrastrar a sus inconcientes y desangrados "hombres"hasta el apartamento,apesar de todo su acto de "odio"hacia su padre la chica entendia que ella era muy impotante para spirit y el merecia la correcta explicacion acerca de su relacion con soul,tenia todo el derecho de hacer berrinche y preocuparse,aunque claro ella no lo admitiria ni bajo amenaza.

dejando a ambos en el sillon del living de la casa Maka fue hasta la cocina y volviendo con una jarra de agua y la lanzo sobre los pobres hombres inconcientes quienes despertaron totalmente nerviosos

-¡fuego!-grito su arma completamente perdido

-¡camisetas mojadas!-chillo su padre,vaya uno a saber que vagaba por su mente

-oh me alegro que hayan despertado-

-jo-der Maka quieres cambiarle la forma a mi cabeza?-se quejo Soul restregandose dicho lugar con las manos en un vago intento de disminuir su dolor

-te lo mereces chico por quere propasarte con mi linda Maka-

-fiuuu... si supieras...-

-basta los dos,Soul deja en paz a papa-

-Ma...?-

el living de la casa de pronto se transformo en un campo de flores donde Spirit corria femeninamente hacia su preciosa hija en una escena cliche de pelicula romantica

-maaaakaaaaaa-caaaaaaaannnn-

antes de que el pelirojo se prendiera a ella Maka ya lo habia detenido con un libro apoyado contra su cara mientras el hombre aun intentaba abrazar con todo su amor a su princesita

-y tu papa deja de actuar como un demente y escucha lo que voy a decirte-comenzo ella seriamente haciendo que Spirit se detuviera en su intento de demostrarle su amor

-Soul y yo somos novios,yo lo amo y quiero estar con el,porfavor entiendelo y no te enojes-

-Maka...-hubo unos segundos en el que padre e hija se miraron seriamente antes de que Spirit volviera a sacar sus guadañas e intentara lanzarse sobre Soul-¡TU MALDITO!-

-¡papa!-

-no Maka detente-Soul a pesar de que su instinto de supervivencia le decia que corriese se paro de su lugar y enfrento al pelirrojo-yo amo a Maka mas de lo que tu te imaginas,comprendo que para ti ningun hombre sera digno de ella y creeme comparto ese pensamiento,pero yo quiero convertirme en alguien digno de ella,no...,yo VOY a convertirme en alguien digno de ella,te prometo que siempre cuidare de ella y no cometere los errores que tu u otros hombres cometen,yo no permitire que nada me separe de Maka,porfavor dejame estar con ella,lo hare de todos modos pero seria mejor que tu como su padre lo aceptes-

tanto la rubia como el pelirrojo observaron sorprendidos al alvino quien se mostraba totalmente serio,Maka dirijio una nerviosa mirada a su padre pero este tambien estaba mirando a Soul muy seriamente

-...tu lo has dicho,nadie es digno de mi Maka,pero ella te a elegido a ti,y yo creo en ella,te estare observando Eater y si te atreves a hacerle daño te cortare y donare tus organos a Stein-

-gracias,lo acepto-

-papa...gracias-

el campo floral volvio mientras el pelirrojo ignoraba por completo al alvino y abrazaba a su hija quien se habia rendido a su muestra de afecto.

Una vez el pelirrojo se habia abastecido de suficiente "Maka"para sobrevivir otro dia decidio volver al shibusen donde debia estar de guardia,quedando los jovenes adolescentes solos.

-diablos eso fue extraño...-murmuro Soul sentandose cansado en el sillon y extendiendo los brazos para que la rubia se sentara entre sus piernas y el pudiera abrazarla

-bastante la verdad-coincidio la chica captando los deseos de su arma y sentandose sobre el mientras este la abrazaba por la espalda-pero de alguna manera me hace feliz-

-hehe creo que es verdad-el apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica quedandose en silencio,el ambiente se volvio relajante para ambos mientras se recostaban en el de unos segundos la chica decidio decir lo que estaba dando ueltas en su cabeza desde que su padre se habia marchado

-Soul?-

-uhm?-

-creo que quiza...deberia conocer a tu familia-

el chico se separo un poco de ella mirandola atentamente

-y-yo creo que seria lo correcto no crees?-insistio la rubia,sabia que el tema "familia"no era para nada del agrado de su arma,no sabia mucho del tema por que el simpre se mostraba reacio a hablar sobre aquello pero lo poco que sabia era que el habia dejado su hogar y no tenia planeado regresar,pero ahora las cosas habian cambiado,o eso pensaba ella.

-uhm...supongo que tienes razon-murmuro el lentamente como si estuviera pensando y hablando al mismo tiempo-yo les llamare o algo asi...-

-gracias Soul-

-olvidalo...ahora si no te molesta me gustaria dormir un rato y usarte de frazada,creo que me lo meresco dados todos los dolores que me causaste hoy-

-oh...crei que habias disfrutado la parte del cine-le sonrio la rubia picaramente

-si quieres descansar no me hables de eso,sabes que soy muy suseptible a querer violarte,asi que no calientes el agua koneko-chan-

-jajaja eres de lo que no hay amor-

notas de la autora:

este capi es corto pero me hizo reir bastante,en el siguente veremos la terrible experiensia en la casa evans y esperemos que nuestra linda pareja haga muchas cosas perv en la gran mansion XD


	6. the Life Has We Know It parte 1

capitulo 6:The Life has we know it -parte 1-

(Soul's POV)

¿han sentido alguna vez que durante un pequeño momento de debilidad una de sus respuestas podria ser capaz de desatar una serie de eventos miserables y vergonzosos en sus vidas?

"_uhm...supongo que tienes razon_"

esa,queridos compañeros hombres que circulan en la misma lastimera via de ser cruelmente manipulados por una expresion bonita de sus novias,es la peor respuesta que eh dado en la vida...

Debido a mi gran estupidez me encontraba ahora sobre un maldito avion viajando en un vuelo directo hasta el infierno,si,si,ya se ustedes pensaran que exagero,pero no,seriamente,no lo hago.

Nuestro destino era la(porfavor notese mi sarcasmo)soleada inglaterra,mas especificamente Londres,y,aunque luego de despertar de mi siesta cuando la racionalidad volvio a mi cabeza me di cuanta de el terrible error que habia cometido la muy..."linda"(no eh encontrado una palabra que suene suficientemente terrible aun para describirla)de Maka se encargo de volver a convencerme de que conocer a mi familia era una buena idea,bien lo admito,cuando volvio a meterse entre mis piernas con su muy elaborado plan de manipulacion hormonal yo sinceramente olvide las muchas,y cuando digo muchas creanme son MUCHAS,razones por las cuales NO deberia volver a mi casa,pero...ahhh soy debil frente a ella,ese es mi castigo,no es nada cool.

Actualmente Maka estaba recostada sobre mi hombro medio dormida al tiempo que murmuraba cosas en sueños,para mi propio placer sonreia cada vez que una de esas palabras era mi nombre acompañado por un suspiro,aunque de cierta manera eso estaba poniendome algo nervioso,maldita Maka,no solo arruinaba mi perfecto plan de no volver nunca al manicomio ese,sino que para colmo me provocaba hasta dormida,y yo como un buen chico debia fingir que eso no me ponia caliente,maldita,maldita Maka.

-se les informa a los señores pasajeros que tan solo en minutos estaremos aterrizando en Londres,asegurense de abrigarse por que el clima aqui es muy frio,gracias por su preferencia-la voz amplificada de la azafata se escucho en todo el avion y desperto a Maka quien puso una cara super mona de desconcierto

-¿ya llegamos Soul?-pregunto ella restregandose los ojos de un modo infantil

"por desgracia..."

-si,eso parece-puse una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa

-el vuelo fue muy tranquilo-

"si,hubiese preferido que el avion callera en una isla..."

-si,por suerte-gruñi ya sin finguir felicidad,al parecer Maka lo noto por que se acerco para darme un beso en los labios,por unos gloriosos segundos crei que estaba muy lejos de esa horrible pesadilla en un mundo de felicidad donde solo existiamos ella y yo,hasta que los muy egoistas de los demas pasajeros comenzaron a quejarse de que interrumpiamos el paso.

"si caiamos en una isla seguro que a ellos se los comian los tiburones..."

Cuando salimos del avion hacia el aeropuerto a travez de los vidrios empañados del lugar se podia apreciar la densa neblina que era tan caracteristica de Londres,aunque yo estaba a punto de golpear a alguien Maka parecia una niñita en un parque de diversiones,correteaba de ventanal en ventanal para poder ver parte de la ciudad y mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante que la hacia ver aun mas preciosa si eso era posible,para mis adentros pense que talvez aquello no podia ser tan terrible.

-¡HERMANITOOOOO!-

ignoren mis ultimas palabras,esto era muy terrible...

-¡hermanitoooooo!-de golpe fui lanzado de donde estaba mi amada novia hacia el duro y frio suelo del aeropuerto con un "tipo"encima mio,era desgraciadamente demasiado identico a mi,mejor dicho YO era desgraciadamente identico a el,Wesley Evans,mi hermano mayor.

-¡maldicion Wes no respiro!-chille pateandolo con la mayor cantidad de fuerza que pude,pero para mi desgracia Wes ya estaba acostumbrado a mis arranques homicidas hacia el asi que se prendio como un kraken a mi cuerpo-¡sueltame joder!-

-¡como has crecido hermanito ya eres todo un hombre!¿recuerdas cuando todavia mojabas la cama cuando dormias conmigo por que tenias miedo del cuadro del pasillo?¡jajajaja,no puedo creer que hayas regresado!-

rayos,yo sabia que algo asi ocurriria de un momento a otro,mi dignidad es algo demasiado facil de ser aplastada por este cretino,por favor...que alguien,me da igual quien sea,me mate¡porfavor que un piano caiga sobre mi cabeza!

-¿tenias miedo de un cuadro?-a pesar de su tono de burla la voz de Maka sono como un coro de angeles para mi,por unos segundos Wes volteo a verla sorprendido,dado que ella habia estado unos metros lejos de mi corretando por el lugar mi hermano habia pasado por alto la presencia de una femina en el lugar,pero ahora su atencion cambio radicalmente de su "hermano a quien no ve desde casi dos años" a "desconocida chica de lindas piernas",a una velocidad increible se deshizo de mi(osea me pateo como a un perro vagabundo a quien habia lanzado un pedazo de pan por compasion)y se paro en su pose de todo glamour frente a MI novia al tiempo que le hacia una caballeresca reverencia,muy tipico de el.

-disculpeme hermosa señorita por no notar su presencia,espero me sepa perdonar por mis malos modales-para mi disgusto Maka se sonrojo y puso una cara bonita de verguenza

-n-no te p-preocupes-¡hasta tartamudeo la muy desleal!

-¿a quien si fuera tan amable de decirme tengo el placer de conocer?-antes de que Maka respondiese yo me incorpore y me pare junto a ella sujetando su mano en un gesto que admito fue muy posesivo¡pero que rayos!

-es Maka Albarn,MI novia y tecnico-anuncie soltando la noticia como un misil intercontinental,malvadamente me regocije al ver la cara de desepcion de Wes al notar que esa presa ya estaba tomada por otro "perro de caza",pero al segundo volvio a poner esa(oh cuanto la odiaba)sonrisa de galan

-¡ah pero bueno,eso si que no me lo esperaba!¿asi que tu eres mi amada cuñadita?eres tal cual Soul te describio por telefono"como una muñequita francesa echa a mano"-

"realmente no recuerdo haber usado esas palabras exactas..."

Maka se puso aun mas roja,senti su mano temblar por los nervios,tan mona~...

-e-es un gusto,soy la novia de Soul-

"oh suena tan maravilloso"

-¡oh papa y mama la adoraran!-aseguro Wes con parismonia haciendo que Maka bajara la cabeza muy nerviosa y ruborizada

-tan mona~-dijimos Wes y yo al unisono,aunque tras eso yo le lanze una cara de "pierdete"que Wes ignoro olimpicamente.

Tras una vergonzosa hora en la limosina de Wes donde el ya nombrado saco de su baul de recuerdos su top ranking de "los diez mejores y mas vergonzosos momentos de Soul Evans"para la diversion de Maka,yo por mi parte estaba considerando seriamente la idea de lanzarme del auto y ser aplastado en plena calle por todos los demas autos que ..y aunque diga "porfin"no necesariamente significa que me alegraba por ello,llegamos a la tan odiada mansion Evans,dentro de mi cabeza el pequeño diablillo que hacia campamento alli rio en son de burla al ver a Maka sorpenderse y ser escoltada por el muy cretino de mi hermanito hasta la puerta.

El "hogar,dulce hogar"era tal cual lo recordaba,una horrorosa prision de blanco marmol y muebles lujosos y antiguos por todos lados,sin contar el desfile de repugnantes obras de arte e instrumentos musicales como adornos que estaban por todos lados,hasta los jodidos cuadros que debo admitir aun me daban miedo estaban alli.

-wow...es una casa bellisima-exclamo Maka al ver los elegantes diseños de arte del techo,casi como una capilla sixtina

-me alegra que sea de tu agrado cuañadita,espera a ver las habitaciones~-el doble sentido como siempre

-solo vera la mia,gracias-le conteste acidamente a Wes en cuanto Maka se habia alejado un poco de nosotros,mi hermano sonrio picaramente y me murmuro

-asi que ya han avanzado tanto,te felicito Soulcito,donde pones el ojo pones la bala¿eh?-para mi desgracia el comentario me hizo sonrojar,Wes rio escandalosamente pero antes de poder insultarlo o mejor aun,atravezarlo con mi guadaña,un grito se escucho por toda la casa,los tres nos giramos asustados hacia una figura de largo vestido blanco de encajes que corria hacia nosotros en una dramatica carrera,casi se podia ver los destellos y petalos de rosa a su alrededor

"¡corre,corre,esa "cosa" se acerca!"me dijo mi instinto de supervivencia,pero antes de poder acatar la orden ya habia sido derribado por segunda vez en el dia por una "cosa"que tambien llevaba el apellido Evans.

-¡oh~mi amado bebe!¡cuanto haz crecido cielo mio,mami te extraño muchisimo!-oh no la "cosa" me estaba asfixiando,aunque tras unos segundos su actitud de madre dulce desaparecio y comenzo a zarandearme violentamente al tiempo que me apretaba aun mas-¡¿tanto te costaba escribir Soul Evans,ni una llamada,ni una carta en dos años,mas te vale que hayas vuelto con una esposa si no quieres que te ahogue en el lago del jardin me oyes?-

-tranquila madre,y echa un vistazo a esta belleza~-aunque odio a mi hermano esta vez acaba de salvarme la vida

al poner los ojos en Maka,denuevo por segunda vez en el dia fui lanzado a un lado como un trapo viejo al tiempo que mi madre se lanzaba sobre una aterrorizada Maka,no la culpo,mi madre da miedo.

-¡oh pero si eres bellisima~,Soul no te hizo justicia al describirte por telefono-honestamente aun no recuerdo esa tan famosa descripcion mia-eres muchisimo mas bella de lo que habia imaginado,oh doy gracias al cielo de que mi pobre bebe haya encontrado a una muchacha tan hermosa para casarse-¿y eso que significaba?-crei que jamas tendria nietos,seguro sus hijos seran de lo mas preciosos,podre presumirlos a todos!-

por un momento senti lastima por la "apunto de colapsar"chica quien era apretada contra los pechos de mi madre en su muestra de cariño,esta se parece a Blair.

"oh bueno Makita tu te lo buscaste..."

-oye madre yo tembien puedo darte nietos¿recuerdas?-se quejo Wes y juro que por primera vez en la vida me senti orgulloso de mi mismo cuando mi madre le contesto

-¡mas te vale que sigas el ejemeplo de tu hermano,Wes!-

-mama creo que te quedaras sin nietos si sigues apretando asi a Maka-le comente sin mucha importancia a lo que mi madre cedio a soltar parcialmente a mi novia,esta se encontraba casi en un estado tan lamentable como yo

-oh lo siento querida,deja que me presente soy Celine Evans,puedes llamarme mama si quieres~-

-y-yo soy Maka Albarn,la novia de Soul,es un gusto-hizo una pronuciada y torpe reverencia y volvio a levantar la vista para ver a mi madre quien la miraba como si no hubiese nada que llamara mas su atencion que mi desventurada tecnico,por unos segundos Maka se sonrojo mucho al ver a mi madre,yo la mire extrañado hasta que ella comento algo timida-Soul tiene los mismos ojos que usted,son muy hermosos...-

"oh rayos...es tan jodidamente linda~"

aunque hubiese querido dar una muestra de mi amor a mi linda novia mi madre volvio a lanzarse sobre ella

-¡oh~ la haz oido!¿no es monisima?¡esta para comersela!-

"estoy totalmente de acuerdo,la diferencia es que yo disfrutare de ese privilegio hoy mismo madre.."

ante de que mi madre volviera a lanzar escandalosos alaridos un nuevo integrante de la familia aparecio,uno mas amenzante para mi gusto

-el hijo perdido a vuelto¿eh?-

"maldito viejo..."

William Evans en todo su esplendor aparecio bajando las escaleras,su mirada desafiante se clavo en mi por unos segundos hasta que se concentro en Maka,aunque mas por instinto que otra cosa Maka devolvio la mirada firme,esto al parecer complacio a mi padre por que se acerco a ella y tomo la mano de mi tecnico para besarla lo mismo que Wes,cretinos todos.

-es muy bella señorita,coincido con mi mujer,es un placer darte la bienvenida a la familia Evans-

-e-el placer es mio-Maka volvio a hacer una reverencia

-tu por otro lado Soul no te la mereces-comento burlonamente al volver a dirijirse a mi quien por unos segundos desea atravezarlo con mi guadaña,no hay necesidad de que lo digan en voz alta,eso lo se muy bien-¿querida puedo preguntarte que viste en el?-le pregunto mi padre a mi tecnico,para mi desgracia pude ver como mi madre y Wes se mostraban igual de interesados ante esta informacion,Maka se sonrojo muchisimo pero su voz sono firme

-la primera vez que lo vi pude escucharlo tocar el piano...-pude ver como mi familia se soprendia bastante ante esto,es bien sabido entre los Evans que el huraño Soul nunca permite a nadie oir su musica-...yo no entiendo de musica y no creo tener un buen gusto para ella,pero de alguna manera atravez de esa melodia que era tan extraña para mi senti como si hubiese visto su alma,jeje se que suena extraño..pero...creo que me enamore en el alma dentro de ese piano-durante unos segundos la expresion de amor que Maka puso en su cara me hizo sentir unos muy fuertes desos de abrazarla y besarla hasta la muerte,pero al notar que se habia perdido en sus propias palabras solto una risita nerviosa como si hubiese confesado un secreto muy profundo de su corazon-jajajaja aunque claro tambien me gusta en otros aspectos-

-oh querida~-mi madre se abrazo sollozando a ella y Wes comenzo a reir ante mi expresion de tonto,mi padre por otro lado parecia bastante sorprendido,sin duda por el hecho de que mi musica hubiese enamorado a alguien en primer lugar,pero finguio comprencion.

-espero y se queden muchos dias Soul-dijo sonriendo caballerosamente

-no creo que...-comenze yo aterrado pero mi madre alargo uno de sus barzos para apretarme en un abrazo compartido con Maka,ambos quedamos muy pegados y luchando por el oxigeno

-¡eso ni se pregunta William querido,dado que Maka formara parte de nuestra familia debemos organizar una fiesta de compromiso!¿no es exitante?-

"para ti talvez..."

al parecer ni Maka ni yo teniamos una opinion a todo esto,de echo mi madre podia llegar a ser bastante amenazante cuando se lo proponia

-claro querida,ademas Soul debes mostrarle la ciudad,luce como una chica que le gusta la cultura-asegurmo mi padre tratando de mantener la seriedad ante el abrazo de osos gris de mi madre hacia mi y mi novia

-es una rata de biblioteca-bufe yo intentando safarme de mi madre pero Maka me ahorro el trabajo al lanzarme una libreta por la cabeza,que no por ser pequeña era un proyectil menos doloroso,en cuanto mi maltratado cuerpo toco el suelo mi padre fue incapaz de continuar finguiendo su seriedad por lo que estallo en carcajadas junto con Wes

-al menos ya sabemos quien llevara los pantalones en la casa Soulcito-rio mi padre mientras Wes se descostillaba de risa abrazandose a si mismo al tiempo que chillaba"¡mi estomago!"

"¡maldito cretino tu eres esclavo de mama y yo no ando contandolo por ahi!"al incorporarme le lanze una mirada ofendida a mi tecnico por golpearme y a mi madre por no defenderme pero ambas me ignoraron,tsk...entre malvadas se entienden.

-por ahora lo mejor es que se acomoden en una de las habitaciones-dijo mi padre tratando de recuperar las riendas de su seriedad

-nos quedaremos en mi vieja habitacion,si aun es habitable-dije yo incorporandome,por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como mi madre me lanzaba una expresion que claramente decia"¡a por todas tigre,recuerda que mami quiere muchos nietos!",suspire al tiempo que le arrebataba a Maka de sus brazos-aun es temprano y tenemos el cambio de horario de Death City asi que vamos a descansar-pude notar como mi tecnico me miraba agradecida ante esto,mi madre puso un leve puchero por ya no tener a su abrazable nuera pero estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

-bien,asegurate de estar listos para la cena,saldremos a comer fuera para que comienze a recorrer la ciudad-

En cuanto mi linda novia y yo atravezamos la gran puerta de mi habitacion y esta se hubo cerrado con la tranca lanze el equipaje que estaba remolcando desde el aeropuerto al suelo sin el mas minimo cuidado

-¡al fin!-exclame elevando los brazos al techo,Maka me lanzo una expresion de reproche que ignore-dios,crei que no se callarian mas,ahora que lo pienso son peor de como los recordaba-ahora de nuevo en un territorio que podia considerar mio me senti libre de quejarme por todas esas horas de tortura,lejos de mostrarse comprensiva,Maka,quien se habia quitado su pesado abrigo caminaba por la enorme habitacion en un precioso vestido rosa claro que la hacia ver como una princesa,podia apostar mis discos de jazz a que estaba pensando que mi cuarto era mas grande que el departamento donde viviamos,pero cuando se topo con el piano blanco que tenia exclusivamente para mi alli se detuvo,su mano acaricio primero el lomo y despues las teclas haciendolas sonar de un modo desparejo,por unos segundos senti celos del piano.

-ven...-murmuro ella extendiendo su mano e invitandome a que me sentara en el banquillo frente a el,usualmente si podia hacerlo yo huia de estas situaciones,pero de alguna manera se sentia como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo,con Maka detras mio me sente en el banquillo y toque algunas de las teclas,como siempre e incluso en ese tiempo en el que habiamos estado separados el piano aun estaba afinado para mi.

-toca algo...-me pido ella,su voz fue casi un susurro en mi oreja

sin proponermelo,en un usual trance de obediencia mis manos viajaron por las teclas haciendolas sonar en una rapida melodia,casi desquiciada

-siempre e creido que tus notas trasmiten tus sentimiento,como si los exteriorisaran...-susurro ella,rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos,su mejilla acarico la mia y algunas notas se salieron de la tonada-pero no importa la melodia que toques,para mi sigue siendo maravillosa,me provoca...-mis manos se detuvieron de golpe sobre el piano,¿que significaba aquello?

"¿eh oido bien?¿mi melodia la "pone"en ese estado?"

-no te dentengas...-se quejo ella jugetonamente besando mi cuello,una vez mas comenze a tocar obedientemente para ella,pero esta vez era una melodia suave y con forma,como una balada,sus labios se pegaron a mi cuello al tiempo se sus brazos acariciaban mi pecho,la melodia se volvio un poco mas fuerte pero igual de maravillosa-¿alguna vez te e dicho cual es la parte de tu cuerpo que mas me gusta?-

dios,su aliento estaba caliente...

"realmente esta exitandose por esto,y rayos yo tambien..."

no le conteste por que mi cuerpo se dividia entre la melodia que sonaba y las caricias de Maka,pero esta no necesitaba mis respuestas,sus brazos bajaron atravez de mi pecho rondando peligrosamente cierta zona,pero su contestacion me sorpendio bastante

-son tus manos,tienes unas manos preciosas,no son rasposas o burdas como la de la mayoria de los hombres,son manos firmes y suaves,bonitas,casi delicadas...las manos de un pianista-gemi sin dejar de tocar el piano en cuanto sus manos se metieron por debajo de mis pantalones-hace que deses ser tocada por esas suaves manos...-en cuanto mordio mi cuello y su mano alcanzo mi intimidad fui incapaz de seguir con la melodia,gemi sin recato ante sus caricias,ella tambien gimio.

"ya no lo soporto...este es mi limite"

Ella no se alejo de mi cuando me incorpore para abrazarla,ni opuso resistencia en cuanto cerre la tapa del piano para recostarla sobre el,durante todo el dia la habia deseado,sus piernas se enredaron en mis caderas y sus barzos en mi cuello,mis labios buscaron los suyos

-Maka...-su manera de besar era mucho mas apasionada que lo usual,mucho mas fogosa y exijente,me abrazaba de un modo posesivo,como si intentara aprisionarme entre sus brazos y piernas,me di cuenta de que lejos de sentirme un prisionero me sentia realmente vivio,en esa casa que tanto odiaba,en ese cuarto que detestaba y sobre ese piano que habia sido una tortura diaria para mi,entre los brazos de Maka,ese era el lugar donde deseaba estar,y si eso significaba ser un prisionero,si la esclavitud era a su lado,pues me sentia orgulloso de serlo.

-Soul...porfavor-sus manos comenzaron a desacerse del molesto traje formal que habia sido obligado a usar por ella misma para aquella visita,en cuanto lo lanze al piso comenzo a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa roja,gemi en cuanto su lengua lamio la cicatriz de mi pecho-Soul...-

mis manos acariciaron sus piernas en una pronunciada caricia,en cuanto volvi a subirlas me asegure de sujetar con ellas el vestido de Maka para quitarselo,me tome unos segundos para admirar el conjunto de ropa interior que vestia,era blanco pero con bordados en rosa,casi senti pena de quitarselo pero sabia que debajo habia algo aun mas hermoso,mis manos volvieron a recorrerla quitando primero el sosten y luego las bragas,ahora totalmente desnuda se veia bellisima,su cuerpo se retorcia bajo el mio por las constantes caricias y su pecho desnudo ahora se apretaba al mio,era una sensacion increible.

"como si estuviera afinandola..."el pensamiento me hizo reir interiormente"mira que comparar a Maka con un piano...aunque..."

sonrei al tiempo que me deshacia de mis pantalones,en cuanto comenze a entrar en ella Maka gimio mas sonoramente,en una difusa mezcla entre el dolor y el placer,su cuerpo estaba humedo y apretado al recibirme y sus gemidos porvocaban que sus musculos se contrajeran aun mas,como teclas deseando ser tocadas las diferentes partes del cuerpo de Maka parecian gritar por mi,mis brazos la rodearon para abrazarla al tiempo que me hundia en ella hasta el fondo,ella gimio esta vez por el dolor pero mi gemido fue de puro y completo placer,mi boca volvio a besarla mientras mis manos acariciaban sus pechos relajandola,su cuerpo comenzo a ablandarse,y su intimidad se humedecia aun mas,cada pequeña caricia la hacia gemir en una constante suplica de algo que yo estaba dispuesto a darle por propia voluntad

-mas...-gimio moviendose bajo mi cuerpo,habia dejado de dolerle,aferre mis manos a su caderas comenzando a moverme dentro de ella sobre el blanco piano,para mis adentros dudaba de que existiera en el mundo otra sensacion mas maravillosa y dichosa que la de hacerle el amor a Maka,si aquel no era el paraiso no me imaginaba cual lo seria entonces,estar dentro de ella me hacia sentir completo,entero,pero mas que nada vivo,no podia recordar como habia sido la vida antes de Maka ni como solia vivirla,¿como habia sido el mundo antes de ella?no lo recordaba,ni me hacia la idea de vivir en un mundo donde no estuviera ella,no necesitaba mas nada para ser feliz,no secesitaba a mas nadie,su voz gimiendo y jadeando por el placer sonaba gloriosa,un verdadero concierto

"no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi Maka,no sabes cuan feliz me haces,no puedes imaginar cuanto..."

-...te amo Maka-si la chica no me hubiese abrazado en ese momento para besarme seguramente hubiese visto la lagrima que intentaba escapar de mis ojos,me aprete mas a ella al tiempo que entraba mas hondamente dentro de su cuerpo,como si estuviese muriendo y ella fuese vida-te amo,te amo,no sabes cuanto..-

"puedo sentirla..."

-yo tambien te amo Soul...-

"puedo sentir la melodia de tu alma..."

-mas que a nada...-

"...una hermosa melodia de amor..."

ella hundio sus dientes en mi hombro ahogando el grito de placer en cuanto su cuerpo y el mio alcanzaban el climax juntos,yo fui algo mas ruidoso pero confiaba en que aquel sonido no hubiese echo eco en las paredes de la mansion,aunque en ese momento poco me importaba,me deje caer exausto sobre ella pero intentando no ahogarla,ambos estabamos sudados y agitados y probablemente el piano estuviese manchado de sangre.

-sientete orgullosa cielo,haz logrado algo que nadie en mi familia ni en el mudo logro...-la bese en la frente al tiempo que ella me miraba cansada pero curiosa-hacer que vuelva a amar la musica-

"claro,si se trata de la melodia que puedo tocar en tu cuerpo..."

Notas de la Autora:

bueno primero que nada les comento que todas mis historias tendran pronto los nuevos capitulos,la mayoria ya estan casi terminados,la conti de Between pastel-pink walls y la nueva mini historia de Boys Vs. Girls,ademas esta nueva historia de BVsG tiene dos versiones,por que me parecio una idea muy explotable XD...

la idea de que este capitulo fuera narrado por Soul me parecio agradable y divertida,primero por que es la vuelta al hogar del "polluelo"ademas pudimos experimentar sus sensaciones y sentimientos al estar con Maka~,por otro lado disfrute muchisimo hacer el personaje de su madre XD

este cap esta dividido en dos por varias razones que despues veran.

quiero aprovechar para agardecer a todos los que siguen mis fics,son geniales sus comentarios y me hacen reir mucho XD

me gustaria poder tener mas contactos de FF con chicas(yo soy una por cierto *w*)para hacer algo asi como un grupo de debate y mesa de ideas para nuevos fics,asi tambien si quieren puedo ser la dibujante ^u^.para las interesadas mi mail es kachorrita _ 007 arroba (sin espacios y el simbolo de arroba XD,lo escribo asi por que sino no aparece)

ah por cierto recientemente lei el nuevo tomo del manga y amo con toda mi alma a Spirit!y aparentemente se va a hacer un remake,como hicieron con full metal alchemist brotherhood,averiguen y me dicen,pero estoy casi segura,no tiene nada que ver con el repeat show.

ja-ne~


	7. the Life Has We Know It parte 2

capitulo 7:The Life Has We Know It-parte 2-

(Soul's POV)

Bien,sere sincero con ustedes,talvez este siendo muy poco cool,talvez mi cerebro haya quedado dañado en una de esas extravagantes peleas que solemos tener mi tecnico y yo,en la cual usualmente soy el que termina semi inconciente en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre y con un hoyo en la cabeza producto de un Maka-chop o en alguna pelea contra algun demonio(agregemos aqui el voluntario corte a mi pecho cortesia de Crona)sin mencionar el hecho de que me estoy volviendo blando y cursi,cual sea la razon de mi actual comportamiento y los pensamientos que comienzo a tener,nada,y lo dire una vez mas,NADA,de ello justifica el hecho de estar pasando "voluntariamente"por este agonizante,sin mencionar vergonzoso,momento.

"¿por que estas cosas me pasan a mi?..."

Si en vez de estar en este jodido infierno hubiese estado en nuestro pequeño pero comodo apartamento en Death City seguramente no hubiese tenido que tolerar lo que estoy soportando ahora

"yo tengo la culpa,si hubiese seguido durmiendo abrazado a Maka en vez de salir por un vaso de agua nada de esto hubiese pasado...malditas necesidades fisicas"

asi pues,vestido solo con boxers mal puestos,despeinado,ojeras de cansancio y marcas de rasguños en la espalda(de las cuales agregare estoy muy orgulloso)me encontraba sentado en el inmenso living de mi casa siendo interrogado por mi propia madre y mi hermano mayor,para mi fortuna mi padre habia salido a hacer no se que fuera de casa por lo que no lo incluia en esta vergonzosa escena.

-¿y bien cariño como estuvo?¿como fue ella?...oh no me mires con esa cara que da miedo querido~no asustas a mami~ademas la culpa es solo tuya por ser tan escandaloso,sabes que las paredes de casa estan echas para propagar la musica,debiste suponer que tambien propagarian tus...-

-¡mama!-

-tu Makita es una tigresa¿eh Soulcito?-

"¡joder,joder!...¡aun si asi fuera no quiero que tu te la imagines cretino!"

¿que otra cosa hay en el mundo mas vergonzoso que ser interogado por tu familia acerca de como fue tu primer experiencia sexual?,creanme no se lo recomiendo a ningun mortal.

"¡esto es culpa de esa maldita blonda que para colmo esta dormida muy pacifica en MI cama cuando yo estoy soportando esto!"

-bueno si no quieres contar sucios detalles cielo al menos dime si puedo prepararme para el gran premio...-

-¿eh?¿cual gran...?-

y de golpe una luz divina ilumino la realidad de mis actos...

"oh mierda..."

-¿oh olvidaste ese pequeño detalle llamado "proteccion"hermanito?-

"oh dios,oh dios..."

-¡no puedo creerlo,si lo hiciste!¡esa cara no tiene precio!-

"tranquilo Soul no entres en panico...vamos respira...inhala,exhala..."

-¡oh cariño al fin decidiste hacer feliz a tu pobre madre!¡Wes trae el champagne esto hay que celebrarlo,finalmente sere abuela!-

"¡al diablo con esto!"

-¡Maka va a matarme!¡me ahogara,me freira,me arrancara la piel y se la dara de comer a las ratas,me encerrara en una habitacion con ese horrible Excalibur,ella va a...!-

antes de que mi ataque llegara a niveles insospechables,dado que estaba corriendo como un desquiciado por el living,mi madre me trajo a tierra de un almohadazo.

-calmate querido no cedas al panico,no es tan terrible-

-¡es muy terrible!-chille zarandeandola de un lado a otro-¡si Maka no me mata primero,su padre seguro lo hara!-

-bueno si...-comenzo Wes enumerando con sus dedos-...tengamos en cuenta de que ella sera la que engorde,no pueda dormir por las noches sin mencionar el dolor,ginecologos,calores,vomitos,nauseas,comprar ropa nueva,...-

-¡no estas siendo una gran ayuda Wes!-le dije molesto,mi madre intervino antes de que me lanzara sobre el,algo a lo cual estaba muy acostumbrada

-mira cielo por ahora lo mejor es que subas con Makita,nosotros seremos discretos-

"uhm...eso me huele a gato encerrado"

-bien...-acedi calmandome parcialmente

-de todas maneras no creo que hayas tenido la punteria de dejarla embarazada al primer inten...-antes de que Wes terminase su frase esperanzadora mi madre le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de "¡muerdete la lengua!"

ignorandolos enfile hacia mi habitacion con la cabeza a mil por hora,¿estaba feliz o preocupado?

"obviamente ambas cosas..."pense pero de golpe la idea de que talvez podria ser padre cayo con fuerza sobre mi,la idea en verdad no era tan terrible,Maka y yo pronto cumpliriamos dieciocho,era cuestion de un mes para mi,Death City estaba en calma,mi familia conocia a Maka y la amaban,sin mencionar el hecho de que amarian un nuevo Evans en la familia,y para rematar yo ya tenia en mis planes casarme con Maka,las cosas solo serian algo mas rapidas pero no por eso las deseaba menos,pero...¿y si no esta embarazada?...la idea me afligio bastante,la emocion era demasiada como para que me la arrebataran

tan pronto

"¿como seria una Maka embarazada?"intente retomar ignorando la idea negativa

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto Maka estaba desnuda y enrollada en mis sabanas durmiendo placidamente en una pose muy provocativa,por unos segundos la idea de "ve y asegurate de tu blanco"me inundo y luchaban con la idea de "dejale estas cosas al destino Soul"

"es una decision dificil..."pense

-Soul...mhhh...mas~-gimio mi amado tormento rubio en sueños

"¡oh al diablo...!"

Suavemente subi sobre Maka quien estaba soltando suspiros,con cuidado comenze a quitarle las sabanas que la cubrian,dado que ella estaba durmiendo boca abajo en cuanto logre destaparla por completo pude ver su espalda y mas que nada su precioso trasero totalmente desnudo

-he~...finalmente este dia a llegado-gemi con ojos de lobo babeando sobre este

"oh~es como si me llamase..."

mis manos la acariciaron despacio,tratando de no despertarla,me incline sobre ella para abrir un poco sus piernas y poder acercar mi cara a su intimidad,cuando di la primer lamida sus gemidos inconcientes se hicieron mas sonoros,ella estaba aun muy humeda por lo que no era necesario lamerla,pero era algo que me gustaba demasiado como para no hacerlo

-soo~...uhm...Soul~-

sus gemidos me excitaron aun mas,tanto que mi entrepierna dolia,decidi que no tenia por que autotorturarme por lo que me incorpore y sentandome con delicadeza sobre las piernas de Maka comenze a penetrar en ella

-ah...mhhhh...¡wuaahhh!-

cuando empuje con fuerza y llegue hasta el fondo Maka desperto sorprendida y desconcertada,subi mas sobre ella y sujete sus brazos para que no intentara voltearse apresandola contra el colchon

-al fin despiertas~-gemi mordiendo su oreja al tiempo que comenzaba a embestirla

-¡SOUL!¡¿que te crees que haces?-intento forcejear pero su cuerpo la traicionaba ya que al moverse tambien apretaba mas sus caderas contra las mias-salte ya mhhhhh...salte ya mismo..oh~ah...-

-¿no es muy obvio my darling~?-mordi su cuello dejando marcas en el-I'm fucking you~...-

-¡So...Soul sal...ah...dios...no pares!-sus gemidos se volvian gritos contradictorios,tanto que tape su boca con una de mis manos mientras presionaba sus pechos con la otra-¡mhfffff!-

"joder es tan estrecha,me cuesta trabajo no terminar ya mismo...¡no!concentrate Evans debes complacerla primero¿que clase de caballero serias?..."

-Soul...mas~mas~-logro decir Maka liberando su boca de mi mano

"¡maldita Maka!"

como dominado por un instinto animal me incorpore obligandola a ponerse en cuatro patas sobre el colchon al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza sus caderas como si se tratase de las riendas de un caballo,moviendola a ella contra mi y moviendome yo mismo converti mis embestidas en algo mucho mas salvaje,aunque sabia que despues lo lamentaria deje a Maka gritar libremente de placer mientras yo mismo me unia a ella,su cuerpo se contrajo dandome a entender que estaba llegando al climax por lo que deje de controlarme para terminar con ella,Maka chillo cuando sintio el calido semen golpear dentro suyo.

-fwuaaaa...-gemi desparramandome sobre su espalda y hundiendola con mi peso,con la fuerza que aun le quedaba logro ladearme sobre la cama para que dejara de aplastarla

-eres...eres de lo peor Soul-gimio finguiendo molestia al tiempo que se subia sobre mi,su cuerpo estaba todo humedo y caliente,su pelo suelto y revuelto que la hacia ver terriblemente apetecible

"si supieras..."pense sintiendome vil por un momento ante mis maquiavelicos planes

-joder Maka...-gruñi al verla apretar su cuerpo contra el mio para que nuestras intimidades se rozaran

-haz sido un perro muy malo Soul-

"¡oh dios si!amo a la Maka malvada~"

-¿vas a catigarme?-

"¿masoquista yo?pssss...se equivocan"

-quiza deberia enseñarte algo de obediencia-se acerco a mi cara para comenzar a lamer mi pecho

-mhhh~tu sabes que si amor-

sobre mis caderas comenzo a moverse en un sensual vaiven al tiempo que lamia y mordia mi cuello y toda las partes que alcanzaba de mi,no pasaron demasiados minutos hasta que mi miembro volvio a estar rigido

-Maka...-gemi lastimeramente

-¿que pasa cielo?-

"como lo disfrutas perra..."pense furioso al darme cuenta de lo que queria

puse mi mejor cara de niño bueno

-porfavor hazme el amor Makita~por favor...-

"cuanto me odio por esto...ya no tengo orgullo"

-jajaja no te ves nada cool~-rio ella pero antes de que me lanzara a insultarla ante tal ultraje ella agarro mi miembro y lo hundio en su entrepierna mientras descendia su cuerpo contra el mio

-¡eres una...ahhhh!-

"dios se siente tan bien"

comenzo a saltar sobre mi haciendo que sus pecho botaran

-¿que dices Soulcito mio?¿una que...?-

"¡mala,mala!"

-una hermosa uhmm...tan lista...¡madlita sea Maka no te detengas!-

-¿soy mas cool que tu~?-sus movimientos se hicieron mas rapidos y profundos

-¡nadie es mas...!¡no!¡no te detengas porfavor!...¡joder tu eres mas cool que yo!-

"me doy asco...pero ah bien lo vale...¡si,salta mas fuerte cielo!"

estire mis manos para alcanzar sus caderas y poder ayudarla,sus movimientos se hicieron desenfrenados,ya no podia soportarlo mas,ambos gemimos con fuerza ante el nuevo climax

cuando Maka se derrumbo sobre mi una oleada de egocentrico orgullo me inundo,dentro mio pude sentir la cantarina risa del diablillo al tiempo que lo oia decir

"bien~...eso es asegurar la desendencia Evans"

Como podran imaginarse las caras de poker de mi madre y Wes no se hiceron esperar cuando tras tomar una merecida ducha Maka y yo nos reunimos con el resto de la familia en el gran salon para ir a cenar a la ciudad,para mi desgracia hasta mi padre,que al parecer habia vuelto de quien sabe donde,tenia una sonrisa de chesire en su rostro dado que seguramente habia sido informado de "la situacion"

"malditas paredes que propagan el sonido..."

-¡oh querida te vez radiante!-

pasando totalmente de mi mirada de odio mi madre me aparto de mi puesto junto a Maka para cuchichear con ella sobre como estaba vestida,que admitire se veia esplendida,ningun alago le hacia justicia,en ese vestido verde manzana de lazo que combinaba con sus ojos,su cabello estaba suelto pero con una media cola atada con un moñito verde oscuro,en resumen ESPLENDIDA.

-bueno hijo,debo admitir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti-dijo mi padre "palmeando"mi espalda(notese que sus golpes me cortaron la respiracion)

-vamos,vamos,ni siquiera sabemos si Maka ya esta en cinta-bufo Wes molesto,yo me di el lujo de reir abiertamente de su expresion recelosa,cosa que molesto aun mas a mi hermano-¡y tu!no habia necesidad de dar un concierto,ya habia alcanzado con la primera vez-rei aun mas fuerte,tanto que mi estomago comenzo a doler

increible...

-¿Soul?-Maka se acerco confundida a mi pero yo tome su mano y la acerque a mi,mi madre sonrio complacida haciendo me gestos de "mami esta orgullosa de ti cielo,dame muchos nietos~"

-bueno familia¿nos vamos?-

Esta bien,dadas las circunstancias creo que es justo admitir que fue una noche genial,totalmente cool.

Muy lejos de mis pesimistas,pero justificadas teorias e idealizaciones el viaje en limosina hasta la ciudad y la posterior velada en uno de los mas lujosos restorants(elejido y pagado por mi padre)fue realmente agradable,uno de esos momentos familiares felices de los cuales yo me habia desecho enterrandolos en una caja de zapatos o algo similar,durante toda la noche los tres cretinos..digo,mi familia se la paso soltando comentarios "inocentes"a Maka como el "mejor asegurate de alimentarte bien querida"o"deberiamos agregar un nuevo cuarto¿no?nunca esta demas prevenir"ah mi favorito fue el "tu novio es como un conejo¿eh?"cortesia del imbecil de Wes.

Debo decir que estaba muy sorprendido ante el gran descubrimiento de que Maka se quedaba "docil"despues de hacer el amor,usualmente pasaba hasta una hora en la que no me lanzaba ni un solo libro,concluido ese plazo volvia a ser el demonio ya conocido por todos,sin embargo durante la velada ella y mi madre se la pasaron charlando de todo tipo de cosas,mientras yo tenia que tolerar las constantes insinuaciones y los "ojitos"que Wes le hacia solo para fastidiarme a mi,aunque mis deseos de clavarle el tenedor para ensaladas en la jugular se detuvieron cuando "sin querer"Maka rozo su pie contra mi pierna,seriamente Maka tiene un lado "pervertido"que hasta ahora yo desconocia,y para que quede claro no me estoy quejando.

-dime querida¿tus padres saben de tu relacion con Soul?-el resto hicimos silencio ante la pregunta de mama,como Maka enrojecio yo aclare mi garganta para hablar

-ehm..yo se lo pedi formalmente a su padre y el acepto-"creo"

-¡oh eso es esplendido!asegurate de invitarlo a la fiesta querida,y a tu mama-me miro a mi-tambien a sus amigos Soul querido-

"oh rayos...¿que dira Black si se entera que probablemente embaraze a Maka a proposito?"

-¿me haz oido Soul?-insistio mi madre

-eh...si,si,yo me encargo de avisarles-

-uhm...mi madre viaja mucho pero me encargare de avisarle tambien-murmuro Maka,probablemnte aun sin hacerse a la idea de que seria "comprometida"conmigo,nosotros no habiamos tocado el tema,pero era algo que ya habia quedado claro,detodas maneras deberia de hablarlo con ella,dadas las posibles circunstancias.

"uhmm...siento que se me olvida algo"

dentro mio la voz del diablillo se hizo oir

"¿como le diras a Maka que talvez este embarazada sin que te mate Evans?"

oh...era eso...soy hombre muerto.

-es una lastima que nuestro director no pueda venir,el no puede salir de Death city...-comentaba Maka con mi madre al tiempo que llevaba una copa de champagne a sus labios

-¡NO!-chille saltando de mi asiento y sacandole la copa de sus manos con algo de violencia,tanta que bañe a Wes con el liquido,Maka me miro sorprendida y comenzando a enojarse-eh...eh...-piensa rapido Soul-¡sabe mal!¡ya la eh probado y sabe espantoso!-Maka alzo una ceja con su expresion de "no te creo una mierda Soul"-¡enserio!¿verdad?...-"¡ayudenme cretinos!"

busque la mirada de los demas,mi madre capto la indirecta y alejo su propia copa finguiendo repugnancia

-oh si querida,no querras probarla,mejor pedimos otra cosa..¿no William?-

mi padre quien estaba en ese momento tomando de su propia copa devolvio el liquido escupiendolo dentro denuevo,tosio inocentemente

-si,si ...Celine esto no es bueno para el be...-mi madre le dio un pisoton por debajo de la mesa-¡auch!...digo no es bueno para nosotros,mejor pedimos jugo natural¿les parece?-

-una idea maravillosa querido~-

suspirando e ignorando a Wes quien se secaba molesto con una servilleta al tiempo que soltaba insultos contra mi,volvi a sentarme junto a Maka quien tenia una cara de "¿que rayos paso aqui?"

-tranquila,el zumo que hacen aqui es genial,yo lo tomaba de pequeño-le dije acariciando su mano para calmarla y mirandola con la expresion "todo glamour"que habia tristemente heredado de Wes y que solo usaba en caso de emergencia como este.

pero Maka no era de las que se dejaban engatusar facilmente

-¿que escondes Evans?-murmuro para que solo yo la escuchase mientras mis padres seguian encargandose de elejir las bebidas y los postres

-oh n-no seas desconfiada cielo..-"no tartamudees Soul,ella puede oler el miedo"-ademas¿no seras tu tambien pronto una "Evans"?-

la idea ocupo inmediatamente sus pensamientos por lo que volvio a ignorarme

"uff...estuvo cerca"

-Maka querida¿cual postre quieres?-

-Brownie-dijimos Maka y yo al mismo tiempo,ella me miro y me sonrio con dulzura sabiendo que conocia sus gustos

-oh querido eres todo un marido¿eh?-

-hermano,espero que tu habilidad para conocer los postres favotiros de Makita te sean utiles en un futuro no muy lejano tu sabes...algo que sea producto de antojo-...¡auch!-ese fue mi pie pateando a Wes

-no te preocupes,ya estoy acostumbrado a ella y sus gustos extravagantes-dije orgullosamente

"aunque ahora que lo pienso quiza deba reclutar a Blair y a el viejo verde para que me ayuden en las noches en que Maka se vuelva insoportable con sus pedidos de comidas imposibles de conseguir"

bueno no es como si no me hubiese despertado ya a las tres de la mañana para ir al almacen de veinticuatro horas por fresas y pudding,incluso en invierno me lanzaba a las heladas calles por helado de crema.

"sabia que en algun momento de mi vida esas horribles noches me serian de utilidad"

aunque una pequeña parte de mi estaba segura de que nada me prepararia para lo que se vendria..porque¿quien en su vida se prepara lo suficiente como para ser padre?nada ni nadie puede prepararte para tal experiencia,ni siquiera sabia si Maka estaba embarazada aun y mi modo de pensar ya estaba cambiando.

-hijo...¿como piensas decirle a Maka que deberia hacerse una prueba?-mi padre quien estaba junto a Wes se acerco a mi para no ser oido por las dos mujeres quienes habian vuelto al cotilleo

"esa es una buena pregunta"

-quiza puedas decirle que se haga un chequeo medico por alguna excusa-comento Wes uniendose a la conversacion

-uhm...esa no es mala idea¿pero como hago que los resultados me lleguen a mi antes que a ella?-

-de eso me encargo yo-aseguro mi padre-pero sabes que si esta debes decirle para que pueda cuidarse-

-si...ya lo se-

"definitivamente,cuando ella se entere...sere hombre muerto"

Notas de la Autora:

hi minna^o^~

¿que piensan de la tortura psicologica que esta recibiendo el pobre Soul?

¿por cierto que creen de "la situacion"?

creo que este sera el unico fic en el que veamos esta situacion en Maka

estuve pensando durnte mucho tiempo si debia dejarla o no,pero decidi que puede ser muy graciosa y ademas que se pondra toda "hot"dado el aumento de sangre y hormonas xD

pero mas que nada por que es un nuevo peldaño en las vidas de ambos y crei que seria bueno de describir,ya que no todo seran hacer "cosas"...aunque no estoy siendo muy convincente ya que hoy lo hicieron dos veces XD

pero se entiende...

por cierto lamento demorarme con los otros fics aunque los capitulos estan parcialmente escritos,ademas estoy dado un poco de prioridad a este y a Crows's lake

lamento tambien si hay faltas de ortografia,como explique a uno de los lectores yo no uso ningun corrector,por lo que todas las correciones las hago releyendo mil veces antes de subirlo,pero siempre se me escapa alguna que otra palabra,sepan disculparme T oT

nos vemos~

ja-ne!


	8. The Sweet Awaiting parte 1

Capitulo 8:The Sweet Awaiting-parte 1-

(Maka's POV)

Eh de admitir que si hace dos años me hubiesen preguntado sobre como me imaginaba a los padres de Soul,mi opinion hubiese sido cien porciento opuesta a la cierto era que los integrantes de la familia Evans eran todos peculiares y asombrosos de una singular manera,pero ninguno llegaba a compararse con el campeon de los "raros",que era por supuesto mi novio,quien no habia dejado de comportarse extraño desde que habiamos llegado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa.

En un "mutuo"(por no decir que fue TODO decidido por la madre de Soul)acuerdo llegamos a la conclusion de que la mejor fecha para organizar una "fiesta de compromiso"seria a finales de primavera y comienzos del verano,por tanto mi estadia en la casa Evans se habia prolongado todo un mes,bueno no es que me este quejando realmente,aquella mansion era genial sin mencionar que Londres era una ciudad llena de cosas y lugares interesantes,ademas que yo me llevaba muy bien con todos alli,pero la cosa era como ya eh mensionado,la extraña actitud que Soul habia tomado para conmigo,no solo practicamente se lanzaba sobre mi cada noche sin descanso como un total "perro en celo",sino que ademas se habia vuelto terriblemente "sobreprotector",cosa que de verdad me enfurecia y me desconsertaba¡yo soy una chica muy fuerte,no estoy echa de cristal y no por ser su novia tiene que tratarme como si fuese a romperme en cualquier momento!¡para colmo se habia dado el lujo de comenzar a vigilar mis comidas!

-honestamente...-suspire frustrada escuchando el griterio y las carreras que se desataban desde el cuarto de arriba donde al parecer habia una batalla campal entre los tres hombres de la casa,frente mio,Celine,la madre de Soul quien "intentaba tejer"(ultimamnte esta mujer se la habia pasado tejiendo)ponia las mismas expresiones de furia en su rostro que yo,ambas nos habiamos refugiado en la inmensa biblioteca de la mansion,yo leyendo y ella tejiendo,para intentar escapar de la testosterona de aquel trio de tarados,pero mediante el tiempo fue pasando yo me di cuenta de cuan escandalosos llegaban a ser aquellos tres alvinos,y eso que habia tenido que aguantarlos todo un mes.

-¡EH DICHO QUE NO!¡aleja esa porqueria de mi!-dando un espectacular portazo,mi "flamante"prometido entro a la biblioteca y se lanzo sobre mi usandome,literalmente,de escudo humano,tras el en una desquiciada carrera entraron Wes y William Evans cargando en sus manos lo que "parecia"ser un traje de gala blanco,pero bastante ridiculo teniendo en cuenta todos los voladitos nada masculinos que le salian por las mangas y el cuello de la camisa-¡Maka me dejara en el altar si me ve vestido asi!-afirmo mi arma sin salir de su escondite detras mio

-¡Soul!-lo regañe inmediatamente

"aunque la verdad si..."pense para mis adentros

-¡no fingas Maka!-protesto el Zarandeandome al tiempo que evitaba las manos de su padre y hermano quienes intentaban desprenderlo de mi

-¡vamos Soul comportate,si le quitas los volados quedara bien!-comenze a chillar,todo aquello estaba causandome un terrible dolor de cabeza

-¡eso Soulcito bum-bum,escucha a tu mujer y obedece sin oponer resistencia!-grito dramaticamente Wes al tiempo que lograba agarrar a mi arma de sus tobillos y sinchaba de el,aunque solo logro sacarle los pantalones revelando unos llamativos boxers con dibujos de corazoncitos,por el impulso Wes se fue hacia atras llevandose consigo los pantalones de Soul y cayendo sobre su padre,Celine se tapo la boca "simulando"seriedad pero era obvio que solo estaba conteniendo la risa,yo estuve a punto de ponerme a reir hasta mas no poder cuando un impulso golpeo mi cuerpo,como si alguien hubiese agarrado mi estomago y lo hubiese lanzado en caida libre desde un piso trece,antes de que me diese cuenta ya habia salido corriendo de la biblioteca tapandome la boca e intentando reprimir las ganas de vomitar,el baño del cuarto de Soul estaba en el segundo piso,por ende muy lejos,pero cuando estaba llegando a mi limite unos brazos me agarraron y me llevaron hasta la cocina,el movimiento habia sido demasiado brusco y aumento demasiado mis nauseas como para rechazar la pileta de la cocina,las arcadas no se hicieron esperar y me derrumbe sobre esta como si toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo se hubiese esfumado magicamente,las manos de Soul me sujetaron desde atras,una me sostenia el cabello por encima de la frente y la otra me rodeaba el estomago para evitar que me cayese,aun sin dejar de hacer arcadas yo intente alejarlo vagamente

-ve-...vete-gemi avergonzada,la garganta y el estomago me dolian muchisimo,definitivamente un ser humano no debe ser visto en momentos tan humillantes como este

-tranquila...-dijo el ignorando mis anteriores palabras y frotando mi estomago-todo esta bien cielo,tranquila...-

decidi usar mis pocos segundos de no vomitar en respirar profundamente dado que no tenia la fuerza para insultarlo en este momento,pero tan repentino como el impulso de vomitar habia venido mis arcadas se desvanecieron,Soul se movio sobre mi para abrir la canilla de la pileta y lavar mi cara y mi boca repetidamente,cuando termino yo me deje caer al suelo exausta y dejandome abrazar por el,cuando levante mi vista un poco pude ver tres cabezas alvinas que se asomaban por el marco de la puerta de la cocina escondiendose rapidamente,yo solloze avergonzada mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos.

-que verguenza...-gemi con los ojos llorozos,intente levantarme pero mi estomago se agito peligrosamente,rapidamente lleve mis manos a mi boca,veloz como un rayo mi arma se puso a mi lado

-¿de nuevo amor?-esta vez espere unos segundos a calmarme antes de patearlo

-¡no me llames amor y no estes viendome en un momento tan humillante!-el me vio sin comprender mi furia,la verdad era que yo tampoco entendia pero de golpe me habia puesto muy furiosa-¡eres un estupido!-intente irme de la cocina pero solo logre chocarme con la mesada y caer al suelo

-¡Maka!-Soul fue preocupado hasta mi-¿estas bien?-antes de que sus brazos me rodearan yo ya me habia puesto a llorar sin razon alguna,mi arma se quedo unos segundos petrificado frente mio,entre lagrimas pude ver que aun tenia solo su remera y boxers de corazones puesto,esto me hizo reir y llorar al mismo tiempo,Soul se me quedo viendo sin saber si debia consolarme o reir conmigo,se decidio por lo primero y me alzo en brazos,aunque quisiese yo no logre oponerme,cuando salimos de la cocina nos encontramos con los demas integrantes de la casa quienes estaban parados en fila "casualmente"tras la puerta de la cocina

-lo siento...-gemi yo intentando con todas mis fuerzas no ocultar la cara en el pecho de mi novio,Wes tenia una muy legible cara de "que rayos acaba de pasar aqui"pero Celine y William asentian en cariñosa comprencion

-yo le preparare el te con limon querida-dijo el señor Evans remangandose su traje y poniendo su sonrisa todos Glamour marca registrada de los varones Evans

-te lo agradecere cariño,yo la llevare a la ducha,Wes tu ve por el doctor¿de acuerdo?,Soul cielo tu puedes quedarte con nosotras y asegurarte que el cuarto este bien ventilado y comodo para ella-

"no tienen que tomarse tantas molestias solo por un dolor de estomago"pense yo avergonzada,pero lo cierto era que no tenia fuerzas para pelear,en su acto glorioso de lider,la madre de Soul nos "guio"hasta nuestra habitacion,Soul me dejo en el baño con ella y se fue a "ordenar"el cuarto,aunque era vergonzoso de muchas maneras yo deje obedientemente que su madre me desvistiese y preparara la bañera para mi,diestramente ella se encargo de lavar mi cuerpo y mi pelo,tarareando extrañamente feliz,de echo tenia una expresion aterradoramente feliz.

-hehehe hace mucho que no hacia esto,mis hijos nunca fueron muy de los que se dejan bañar...pero¿sabes?cuando Soul tenia siete solia jugar a la guerra naval en esta tina,siempre acababa inundando el baño-

yo me rei con sinceridad ante aquella anecdota imaginandome a un pequeño Soul en la bañera,Celine termino de lavarme y comenzo a quitarme el jabon del cuerpo con el agua tibia,el dolor de mi estomago se desvanecio casi por completo

-¿se siente mejor querida?-pregunto ella sintiendo mi suspiro de alivio

-si,gracias-afirme yo

cuando terminamos yo me pare y ella se apresuro a cubrirme con una toalla,despues de secarme sentimos a Soul golpear la puerta mientras traia una muda de ropa de cama para mi,junto con un conjunto de ropa intima "demasiado reveladora"la cual yo le lanze a la cara y fui a elegir unas yo misma,unas mas "aburridas"segun el,pero mas comodas.

"como si fuesemos a hacer algo hoy despues de lo que paso..."pense yo furiosa lanzandole miradas de odio a Soul mientras dejaba que Celine me arropase en la gran cama,sintiendome totalmente mimada.

"bueno,a pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice esto con mi propia madre"pense yo sonriendole agradecida a la madre de Soul quien se limito a sentarse a mi lado en la cama y acariciar mi cabeza mientras Soul se sentaba del otro lado refunfuñando celoso por que no era el quien me mimaba,unos minutos despues entraron los dos Evans restantes,el padre de Soul con una tanza humeante de te para mi y Wes quien venia a informar que el doctor llegaria en unos quince minutos.

Lo cierto era que el te del señor Evans logro calmar mi estomago por completo,sin embargo yo fui igualmente ignorada cuando intente negociar el echo de que un doctor no era necesario,cuando este llego los varones fueron echados al pasillo,incluso Soul quien se habia ido armando alboroto y reclamando que el tenia "derecho"de quedarse adentro,pero Celine lo pateo fuera junto con Wes y su padre.

En los siguiente minutos fui examinada de un modo general por el doctor quien tomo mi presion y temperatura,encontrando ambas bien,despues de algunos chequeos mas de rutina comenzo a hacerme una serie de preguntas,hasta que una llamo poderosamente mi atencion,de echo fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido en aquellas palabras.

-¿te has cuidado en tus relaciones sexuales?-pregunto el doctor al tiempo que anotaba mis respuestas en una hoja,yo lo mire directamente a la cara parpadeando varias veces,ante mi silencio el me miro tambien-oh lo siento señorita¿es usted virgen?-

-ella y mi hijo son novios Irwin,imaginatelo-le dijo divertida Celine al tiempo que ambos reian y comenzaban a hablar entre ellos con comentarios como"al fin el pequeño de los Evans sentara cabeza"o "entonces es muy obvio el problema¿estas feliz Celine?"

"un momento...¿cuando fue mi ultimo periodo?"las risas a mi alrededor comenzaron a distorsionarse

"nosotros no nos cuidamos,y hemos tenido una maraton de sexo ultimamente...¡NO!...¡eso no es lo importante ahora Maka,reacciona!"

mi cuerpo se sentia pesado,como si todo a mi alrededor se volviese oscuro,no,mas bien como si estuviese sentada en una barca echa de algunos troncos en medio de un oceano en tormenta,hasta podia sentir los rayos.

"es imposible..."mi cuerpo temblo"¡no puedo estar...!...¡NO PUEDO ESTAR...!"

amablemente el doctor se me adelanto

-le haremos una prueba para estar seguros,pero lo mas natural es que este embarazada-

"¡EMBARAZADA!...embarazada...embarazada...embarazaaaaada"la palabra hizo eco en mi cabeza una y otra vez,mientras el doctor terminaba de escribir en su papel y se despedia de nosotras,junto a mi,Celine estaba bailando y armando planes para la "celebracion"ante tan "feliz"noticia,presurosamente los tres varones Evans entraron al cuarto para averiguar la situacion,yo mire a Soul solo para ver su rostro"precavido",mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi,de golpe mis ideas se conectaron,su extraña actitud

-lo sabias...-

"¡SERAS HIJO DE...!"

de un golpe me lanze sobre el tirandonos a ambos al suelo e intentando ahorcarlo con mis manos al tiempo que zarandeaba su cabeza

-¡tu lo sabias maldito traidor!¡eres un bastardo,cretino!¡¿como te atreviste a hacerme esto?¡TE MATARE!-con retorcido placer vi como su cara comenzaba a teñirse de violeta por la asfixia antes que varios brazos me separaran de Soul,este se acaricio el cuello y lanzo una furiosa mirada a sus padres y hermano

-¡bueno gracias por decidir salvar...!-antes de que terminase los tres Evans estaban rodeandome e intentando calmarme

-tranquila Maka el no lo vale-

-Makita cielo no lastimes tus lindas manos-

-no te exaltes querida,alteraras al bebe-

Soul se levanto del suelo echo una fiera

-¡malditos ricos bastardos!¡preocupense por mi tambien,yo soy el padre despues de todo,y es gracias a mi que...!-

-¡lo confiesas!-lo interrumpi yo intentando patearlo,el retrocedio aterrado y se refugio tras un sillon,atrincherandose alli.

-¡no te enfandes!al principio no fue algo planeado pero...-intento justificarse pero fue interrumpido por Wes

-pero que dices hermano,si estuvimos todos esos dias planea...-antes de que continuara Celine y William taparon la boca de Wes,yo me gire para lanzarles una mirada de ultratumba,ellos retrocedieron con miedo

-~ustedes tambien conspiran contra mi¿eh?lo que se hereda no se roba...~-yo no podia ver mi expresion en ese momento pero seguramente era cien porciento aterradora,igualmente y armandose de valor Soul se acerco a mi abrazandome por la espalda

-¿tanto odias tener un hijo mio Maka?¿o es que no ibas en serio conmigo?-

"oh no...¡esta usando esa tecnica,no te dejes engañar!"

-¡sabes que ese no es el problema!-intente re comenzar mi furia pero sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con los mios en una seria expresion

"¡oh no,oh no!¡no lo digas!"

-¿es que ya no me amas?-hizo un puchero

"...es un bastardo"

yo suspire derrotada,el me abrazo con "amor",pero yo estaba segura de que su cara sonreia celebrando su triunfo,mientras acariciaba mi espalda,por primera vez la idea de "estar embarazada"cayo sobre mi,el echo de que seria madre me golpeo como una brisa de viento en la cara.

"¿sere madre?¿yo?¿YO?..."

lentamente una serie de imagenes de mi misma bañando aun pequeño de ojos rojos mientras este jugaba a la guerra naval en la tina llego a mi cabeza,imagenes de Soul intentando cambiar pañales o enseñandole piano a un pequeño rubio cenizo o a una pequeña de dos coletas y pelo blanco,miles de imagenes zurcaron en un segundo mi cabeza y la sensacion,la maravillosa y calida sensacion de tener mi propia familia me invadio,era como viajar en una montaña rusa de emociones.

"oh no esperen..."

de un golpe aleje a Soul de mi y corri hasta el baño lanzandome sobre el inodoro presa de renovadas arcadas,junto a mi pude volver a sentir los brazos de Soul sosteniendo mi cuerpo,y la cercana voz del señor Evans diciendo que haria mas te con limon.

cuando pude volver a respirar le lanze una mirada de odio a mi "amado" quien tenia una autentica sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro,totalmente fuera de lugar

-no sabes cuanto te odio Soul-

-yo tambien te amo cielo-

Notas de la Autora:

primero quiero pedir perdon por demorar tanto,eh estado muy ocupada ultimamente,segundo quiero hacer notar mi intriga ante el echo de que repentinamente casi todos los escritores de fics parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en dejar de escribir por un tiempo XD

no miento,yo estoy siguiendo como diez fics que siempre se actualizan en pocos dias y hace varias emanas que estan todos en pausa,para mi que soy la unica sobreviviente de un ataque de zombies masivo o algo asi XD,tambien estoy furiosa por que el manga de Soul eater no se actualiza y feliz porque habra un liveaction de Ranma ^w^b

mas alla de eso creo que no hay mucho mas para decir~

que les parecio la situacion de la pobre con nauseas e inestable emocionalmente Maka?

a este capi le faltaron ciertas cosas pero por eso lo dividire en dos,despues de eso creo que volvera el POV general.y vendran los demas a enterarse de la gran noticia XD

ja-ne~


	9. The Sweet Awaiting parte 2

Capitulo 9:The Sweet Awaiting-parte 2-

(Maka's POV)

Durante mi siguiente mes de estadia en casa de los padres de Soul se celebro lo que fue una especie de fiesta de compromiso a la que acudieron todos nuestros amigos y tambien mis padres,vale decir que ese dia hubo una expectacular batalla de guadaña contra guadaña en cuanto mi padre se entero de que mi arma no solo se habia atrevido a comprometerse con la niña de sus ojos,sino que ademas el "cretino" la habia dejado embarazada,en este punto la batalla campal,invasion a propiedad privada y daños multiples a la residencia Evans se traspaso tambien hasta Black*Star y Liz quienes generaron una gran revuelta,el primero proclamando que como unos "simples mortales"como nosotros nos atreviamos a adelantarnos a el y mas tonterias sin sentido,pero quedo bastante satisfecho cuando lo proclamamos padrino y eso consigio calmarlo por completo,Liz por su parte formo parte del cuerpo de comando homicida contra Soul por "tal ultraje"a mi pureza,seguida como imaginaran por mi padre y Crona.

A pesar de todo al tercer mes de mi embarazo,donde para mi desgracia aun continuaban las nauseas,decidimos volver por un tiempo a Death City donde todos se mostraron realmente felices ante las buenas nuevas,aunque la profesora Marie estuvo varios dias en la depresion total comiendo toneladas de chocolate con licor ante la idea de que una chica de casi dieciocho años se casaria antes que ella.

Por su parte Shinigami-sama fue uno de los que mas se alegro,nos dio licencia de las misiones y aseguro que habria una vacante en Shibusen para el futuro tecnico o arma que tendria nuestra sangre y que se mostro feliz fue Blair,la cual lloro de la emocion diciendo que seria la mascota y niñera preferida del bebe.

En pocos dias,despues de que Soul y yo volvimos a casa,nuestro pequeño apartamento se inundo de una gran variedad de articulos coloridos,esponjosos y abrazables para mi y el futuro Evans,tanto asi que pronto no entraron en nuestra casa y muchas de ellas fueron enviadas a la casa de Soul en inglaterra,y ordenadas en el cuarto que Celine estaba preparando para nosotros,como era de esperarse la familia de Soul nos suplico que al menos los primeros años de vida de nuestro bebe lo vivieramos con ellos,y nosotros no habiamos podido decir no al dramatico llanto de Celine.

-¿Maka,tienes que dormir todos los dias con esa cosa?-

era como la decima vez que Soul me hacia esa pregunta,cabe decir que por "cosa",se referia a la almohada de cuerpo entero,a la que yo actualmente amaba mas que a el,dado que era la unica que me permitia dormir toda la noche sin ningun dolor en mi estomago.

-¿piensas preguntarlo todos los dias?-

-pues si,dado que ultimamente se a vuelto tu amante-

-¿celoso de que es mejor en la cama que tu Evans~?-

-es increible que me estes comparando con una almohada...-bufo mi arma frustrado pero sentandose igualmente detras mio en la cama,habiamos puesto una tele en la habitacion para ver peliculas,dado que ultimamente yo estaba hormonalmente inestable,al menos las peliculas dramaticas me hacian llorar y liberar un poco de todo aquello.

-¿estas segura de que no quieres preguntarle al ginecologo el sexo?¿no seria mejor saberlo desde ya?lo digo por que asi podremos comprarle toda las cosas de una mejor manera-

-naaa,prefiero no saberlo hasta el momento,asi es mas intrigante-

-eres tan rara cielo-

distraidamente beso mi cuello pero yo me aleje de el en un gesto nervioso,el me miro unos segundos sorprendido pero despues lanzo una mirada de frustracion,hacia varias semanas que me encontraba huyendo de las relaciones sexuales,y,aunque tenia una razon valedera para aquello a Soul no parecia agradarle la idea del voto de castidad que yo parecia haber comenzado

-¿que pasa contigo?-

-n-no es nada,solo...solo me duele la cabeza,es eso-

-no me mientas,te conosco y se cuando me mientes-me miro unos segundos con una intensa expresion de cachorro abandonado que rompio la fria coraza de mi corazon-¿es que comienzo a desagradarte?¿es eso?-

"vamos Maka...admitelo,ve y dile la verdad,no seas cobarde¿que malo podria pasar?el entendera la seriedad de la situacion"

-no,no es eso Soul...es...mira es esto-alejandome de el me puse de pie en la habitacion y extendi las manos para que el me viera,actualmente me encontraba en un conjunto de dormir celeste,un juego de bragas y remera de tirantes,el me evaluo de pies a cabeza y volvio a mirarme a los ojos sin encontrar ningun desperfecto o anomalia que le indicara el porque su novia habia decidido hacer una ley de "piernas cerradas"contra el.

-no entiendo de que hablas-admitio

-¡como que no!¿acaso no lo ves?-chille roja por el echo de dejarme ver tanto por el

-no,ni idea-admitio el viendome una vez mas de arriba abajo

-¡estoy gorda!-grite furiosa ante su falta total de tacto y ante el echo que debia confesar tal desgracia mundial,YO,quien siempre habia sido como una flacucha gacela,ahora con tres meses de embarazo era algo mas bien parecido a pez globo,mis piernas y caderas tambien se habian ensanchado¡y por si fuera poco tenia los pechos grandes como las ubres de una vaca!¿como es que mi propio novio no se daba cuenta de cuanto habia comenzado a odiar mi propio cuerpo?¡hasta mi trasero era mas grande!

¡Dios!¿como te atreves a castigar a tu humilde servidora de tal manera?¿es que merecia pasar por tal infamia?¿habia sido tan cruel en la vida como para aumentar mas de diez quilos en tres meses?¿habria acaso sido una dictadora o asesina serial en mis otras vidas como para merecer tal castigo en la actualidad?y si fuese una broma divina¡entonces no era graciosa!¿me oyes Dios?¡yo no estoy riendome!

Sin embargo quien si se reia,y de echo a carcajadas era el estupido alvino de mi novio,rodando sobre si mismo parecia que en cualquier momento le daria un sincope de tanto reirse.

-¿seriamente Maka...?-chillo aun riendose,pero al ver mi cara de locura inminente se callo casi al segundo-...lo...¿lo dices en serio?¿estas preocupada en serio por eso?¿no es una broma verdad?-

"¡una broma!"pense furiosa lanzandole un diccionario por la cabeza

-¡¿como te atrevez?¡te abro mi corazon y te confieso mis desgracias y tu te atreves a insinuar que bromeo!¡jamaz bromearia sobre algo tan serio!-sin darle tiempo a defenderse hui del cuarto y me encerre en el baño dando un espectacular portazo que amenazo los simientos del edificio,no pasaron demasiados minutos para que,demostrando gran valor,mi novio golpease la puerta intentando hablarme con seriedad sobre el tema,aunque yo ya sabia que seguramente estaria usando todo su autocontrol para no volverse a reir

-vamos Maka sal,no seas tonta,es natural que estes mas...grande,estas embarazada-

-¡querras decir que estoy gorda!¡lo acabas de admitir!-

-¡NO!no...a lo que me refiero es que...-obviamente el pobre chico no habia sido preparado psicologicamente para enfrentar esta extraña situacion-tu estas bien,lo digo enserio,si siempre haz sido hermosa,es mas creo que luces mejor que antes cuando eras muy flaquita...-

-¿dices que era espantosa antes por que era flaca como un animal desnutrido?-

-¡no cambies mis malditas palabras!¡¿ademas que mierda importa?¡incluso si fueses como una pelota o una rama de arbol estarias bien!...¿acaso no entiendes que te seguire amando y deseando?...anda Maka,sal de ahi...-

intente ignorar esas palabras y ese dulce tono de voz,mirando mi propio reflejo en el epejo del baño,quiza aun no estaba tan terrible,pero en los siguientes meses sin duda empeoraria,pasaria a ser una manati o alguna horrenda criatura semejante¿como podia Soul decir que aun asi me desearia?ya de por si me parecia extraño que el me encontrase excitante desde antes,pero ahora...no era posible

-¿Maka?...-volvio a escucharse su dulce voz desde atras de la puerta del baño-anda cielo sal,eres tan mona que quiero besarte,si no quieres hacer cosas esta bien,pero al menos dejame dormir abrazado a ti,no le des mi privilegio de tenerte a mi lado por las noches a esa horrible cosa que tu llamas almohada,entiendo que el fisico es importante para ti,pero incluso si decides engordar en el futuro estara bien,tu apariencia no es la razon por la que te amo,pero incluso tambien amo esa parte de ti,te amo toda entera cielo,sin importar como te veas¿acaso no lo ves en el modo en que mi cuerpo reacciona cuando me tocas?-

lentamente abri la puerta del baño y asome mi cabeza por la ranura

-¿entonces...?¿sigo siendo bonita aun pareciendo un pez globo?-

su rostro se contrajo unos segundos haciendo una fuerza descomunal por no reirse y mantenerse serio

-eres el pez globo mas sexy que eh visto cielo-

esta vez fui yo quien no pudo contener las carcajadas,aprovechando mi momento de debilidad Soul me alzo en brazos y me llevo hasta el cuarto,ambos caimos sobre la cama conmigo sobre el,con la maestria que habia generado en todos nuetros encuentros fisicos comenzo a besarme y acariciarme,estos eran sin embargo uno de los besos mas dulces que habia recibido de el,tomandose su tiempo se aseguro que no quedase parte de mi sin que sus labios la tocasen,tambien se detuvo algunos segundos para besar mi vientre quien ya daba señales de contener vida,cuando el apoyo su oido contra el yo sonrei

-¿la sientes verdad?-murmure sujetando su mano y creando una leve resonancia de almas-¿sientes esa pequeña alma?-

-si,claro que la siento,es una alma muy fuerte¿verdad?igual que su madre-

-yo la siento mas bien del tipo salvaje,igual que su padre-

ambos reimos una vez mas,rodando en la cama

-bueno de cualquier manera retoño mio,mejor vete a dormir que mami y papi tienen cosas que hacer-

-¡Soul!no le digas perversiones al bebe,no quiero que se vuelva un demonio como tu-

-haberlo pensado antes cielo,ya lleva mi sangre,ademas...-ronroneo lamiendo mis pechos-esto de tener que amamantar tiene sus ventajas¿eh?¿disfrutando de pasar a las ligas mayores Makita?-sonrio burlon ante el tamaño que mis pechos habian adquirido,yo intente recriminarle pero el habia comenzado a introducirse en mi sin dejar de lamer y chupar mis pezones,la maravillosa sensacion de ser poseida por el consigio domar mi furia casi al instante,me habia cerrado tanto ante la idea de engordar que habia olvidado lo asombroso que era hacer el amor con Soul

-¿te gusta verdad?no intentes mentirme,puedo notarlo por lo humeda que estas-sin perder el tiempo comenzo a pujar contra mi,algo mas incorporado de lo que siempre lo hacia para no generar peso sobre mi por si esto pudiese molestarme.

yo me nege a responderle pero me di el lujo de soltar gemidos,dentro mio,mas alla de lo fisico,pude sentir como la pequeña alma que crecia alli palpitaba de alegria de poder sentir con tal intensidad las almas de su progenitores,como si pudiese entenderlo,incluso sin que su cuerpo humano hubiese terminado de formarse aun en el vientre de su madre.

-ah...ahhh¿lo sientes Soul?-intente hablar entre gemidos,mientras ambos nos moviamos ritmicamente

-si~¡esta feliz!es increible Maka...¿lo sientes tan intenso como yo?¡nuestro hijo esta feliz de sentirnos..!-

ambos reimos y nos besamos,abrazandonos cuando nuestros cuerpos alcanzaron el punto mas alto de placer,el punto donde nuestra extraña pero magnifica resonancia de a tres habia palpitado mas fuerte.

cuando al final Soul se quedo dormido en una rara posicion,dado que yo lo estaba usando de almohada humana,me encontre a mi misma pensando si mis padres tambien habian sentido mi vida palpitar entre ellos en una situacion similar.

algo que excedia cualquier logica o razon.

A pesar de mis multiples berrinches Soul y yo seguimos disfrutando de los placeres carnales,con el pasar del tiempo aunque obviamente seguia engordando comenze a perder la verguenza,el ardor y ferbor con el que Soul me hacia suya no habia menguado ni un poco,por lo que al final no encontre razones para sentirme menos deseada.

Por otro lado las personas habian comenzado a ponerse super densas y protectoras conmigo,mi padre me seguia a sol y a sombra,¡hasta me ayudaba a subir y bajar las escaleras!,mis amigas invadian mi hogar a todas horas para traerme comida casera(que dicho sea de paso solo me hacia mas pez globo)y regalos para su querido "sobrino",Crona y Kid quienes de una manera que yo aun desconocia se habian vuelto pareja tambien nos visitaban seguido con regalos simetricos para el bebe,Stein y Marie tambien venian,con nuestro loco profesor tratando de diseccionarme para averiguar si mi bebe tambien tendria un alma alada como la mia,pero sin dudas la gota que rebasaba el vaso era Black*Star,quien tomandose muy seriamente su trabajo de padrino venia todas las tardes con Tsubaki para leerle cuentos infantiles al bebe,el mismo habia leido,si dije LEIDO,asombrosamente,un libro sobre el embarazo,y alli habia encontrado que el hablarle al bebe mientras estaba dentro de la panza era muy bueno,asi que venia a nuestra casa religiosamente todos los dias a leerle o contarle sus "proezas de gran dios"a su aun no nacido ahijado.

Por otra parte la familia de Soul tambien habia echo continuo acto de presencia,aunque despues del sexto mes yo me senti incapaz de poner un solo pie sobre un avion o cualquier cosa que se moviense en vaiven,siendo la clara excepcion mi amado novio quien aseguraba que mantendria relaciones conmigo hasta la mesa de parto,con la excusa de que el tambien habia LEIDO que aquello era bueno para la madre y el bebe.

Al fin de cuentas mi embarazo habia sido algo totalmente publico y al alcanze de todos,todos,sin exepcion alguna habian sacado su lado mas dulce para el futuro miembro de Shibusen,quien habia comenzado a demostrar tener un alma rebosante de energia,Stein me aseguro que un alma tan "dominante"solo podria pertenecer a un futuro tecnico,algo que hizo por completo feliz a Soul aegurando que seria una fierecilla lanza libros igual que yo,Shinigami-sama al sentir la onda de alma del bebe tambien habia estado de acuerdo con Stein y se alegro con orgullo de que tendria a un futuro tecnico tan bueno como yo y mi madre.

Sin embargo no todo puede ser color de rosa en la vida...

el dia fue para mi desgracia exactamente el veintinueve de febrero,era de mañana,alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando las contracciones me despertaron,Soul,quien ya se habia acostumbrado a los ultimos meses de mi embarazo tener un sueño ligero se desperto casi al instante,saltando de la cama aun mas nervioso que yo,comenzo a mandar mensajes y llamar masivamente a todo el mundo al tiempo que me ayudaba a vestirme y agarraba el bolso que por suerte yo ya habia armado con antelacion.

cual cenicienta fui llevada al hospital en una calabaza flotante,cortesia de Blair,dado que Soul habia entrado en estado de panico esperando a una ambulancia.

Para cuando llegamos al hospital ya casi todo el mundo se encontraba alli exceptuando a los padres de Soul a quienes les demoraria un poco mas el vuelo desde inglaterra.

-¡es año biciesto Maka!¡no puedes dejar que nasca hoy!-me dijo Stein ni bien me vio entrar por la puerta del hospital y ser atendida inmediatamente por los enfermeros y por Soul quien no se apartaba de mi lado,el dolor de mi vientre se volvio inmensamente fuerte

-¡cierra la maldita boca!¡joder!-chille furiosa mientras todos perseguian la camilla donde los enfermeros me transportaban

-tranquila cielo todo estara bien-intento calmarme Soul

-¡tu que rayos sabes!¡es facil hablar para ti maldito!¡no estas pasando por esta agonia!-ignorando mis improperios y mensajes de odio hacia cualquier criatura viva que se me acercase varios doctores se aproximaron hasta Soul para hacerlo firmar todo el papeleo,aprovechando esa oportunidad mis padres y amigos se acercaron

-¿estas bien Makita?-pregunto mi padre tratando de inspirarme tranquilidad

-¿¡acaso lusco jodidamente bien!¿¡quien rayos dijo que el parto no duele!¡duele una puta barbaridad!¡dios que alguien me mateeeee!-

-parece que su mujer ya a roto bolsa...-comento el doctor ignorando olimpicamente las patadas que yo lanzaba a los enfermeros y enfermeras que intentaban socorrerme,Soul habia vuelto a mi lado tratando de amansarme con su voz,mientras entrabamos a la sala de partos,en ese lugar solo podia entrar mi "marido"asi que los demas solo podian quedarse afuera escuchando los desgarradores gritos e imaginando lo peor.

-¡joder!¡duele mucho!-

-tranquila,solo calmate,tienes que respirar¿de acuerdo amor?vamos inhala,exhala-

-¡no me digas como respirar maldita sea!-

-muy bien señorita Albarn,necesito que ahora comienze a pujar¿de acuerdo?-

En una extraño sentimiento como cuando habia tenido mi primera vez con Soul pero potenciado a la millonesima vez,en cuanto comenze a pujar el dolor se disparo en un alarmante aumento,sin embargo el dolor desaparecio casi al mismo instante en que escuche por primera vez el llanto de mi bebe,en algun punto de este momento Soul se habia desmayado y yacia en el suelo siendo totalmente inutil para conmigo,sin embargo desperto a tiempo para ver al medico entregarme a esa cosita pequeñita que era nuestro bebe,una preciosa cosita pequeñita con una humeda pelusa de cabello dorado platino,en un intento de que el blanco y el rubio cenizo se mesclara,lloraba con fuertes pulmones pero se callo casi al instante de que mis brazos y los de Soul lo rodeasen.

-¡felicidades!-suspiro alegre y cansado el medico,pero sin evitar emocionarse ante los padres primerizos que veian a su bebe como la criatura mas maravillosa del universo

-es un varon Soul,yo gano~-rei celebrando mi triunfo mientras el me hacia muecas soncarronas y me cubria de besos a mi y a nuestro bebito-seras mi lindo Kyomei...-

-¿desde ya lo castigas con su futuro Maka?-

-se un buen padre y cargalo quieres,yo intentare morir aqui en la sala de parto...-murmure mientras los cedantes que me habian dado comenzaban a surgir efecto-mas te vale no perderlo ni dejarlo caer...-

Desde ahi todo se volvio negro,lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar en una habitacion absolutamente blanca con fuertes deseos de atiborrarme de cosas dulces,en esa pequeña habitacion de una manera que seguramente estaba prohibida habia casi veinte personas,y todas ellas tenian una batalla campal por alzar en brazos a Kyomei,quien asombrosamente parecia alegre con todo aquello ya que no mostraba signos de llanto,por su parte Soul lo sujetaba contra su pecho con cara de estar poseido por el demonio y tratando de alejar a todo aquel que osaze acercarse e intentar arrebatarle a su retoño.

-¡miren Maka ya desperto!¡Maka dile a este simple mortal que me deje cargar a mi ahijado!-chillo armando alboroto y parado sobre una mesa Black*Star

-por todos los cielos Soul,solo sienta al maldito Black en una silla y dale al bebe a ver si asi cierra la boca de una vez,mi cabeza va a explotar...-

-¿quieres algunas medicinas Maka?el doctor dejo algunas por si tenias malestares-dijo Liz acercandose servicialmente mientras entre Kid,Tsubaki y Soul aplacaban a Black y le enseñaban como sujetar a un bebe,por otro lado mis padres quienes habian estado sentados cerca mio y participado de la pelea que me habia despertado,tambien se acercaron a mi para ver si necesitaba ayuda en vista de que por el momento no podrian arrebatarle el bebe a Soul y Black*Star.

Con el correr de la tarde mi pequeño Kyomei estuvo encima de un monton de brazos,incluido el de su loca Abuela Evans quien se habia presentado con el resto de los varones Evans con una centenar de peluches y rarezas varias para el recien nacido,al final el bebe habia comenzado un espectacular llanto por alguna extraña molestia que ninguno supo definir,ya que tampoco estaba hambriento o sucio,sin embargo acabo por encontrar la comodida y el sueño en los brazos de su padre mientras su escandaloso padrino le leia un cuento,lanzandome triunfales sonrisas para demostrame que su plan maestro habia funcionado,cosa que yo admitire me sorprende.

Eh de hacer notar tambien que a Kyomei le agradaba oir la voz de la gente,no solo la mia o la de Soul,tambien la de sus abuelos y la del resto de los chicos,tenia sin embargo especial agrado por la voz suave de Soul y la de Crona,y una extraña mania de festejar la de Black,ya que hacia mas movimientos cuando este le hablaba.

Para mi desgracia me dejaron prisionera unos dias mas en el hospital antes de que pudiesemos volver a nuestra casa en el apartamento,sin embargo cuando Kyomei pudiese viajar nos mudariamos un tiempo a inglaterra a suplica de su abuela,como era obvio Blair se vendria con nosotros,y los chicos aunque estarian ocupados con las misiones tambien planeaban visitarnos tan seguido como pudiesen,Shinigami-sama tambien le habia dado permiso especial a mi padre para que pasara algunas temporadas con nosotros,notese que congenio muy bien con el hermano mayor de Soul,me pregunto por que...

-¿lo ves?te dije que Kyomei se dormiria si le tocabas una cancion de cuna en el piano-sonrei triunfal hacia Soul

Habia pasado un mes desde el veintinueve de febrero,y ahora nos encontrabamos en la inmensa mansion Evans,una vez mas,en el enorme cuarto que habian confeccionado para nosotros.

Kyomei y yo estabamos acostados en la enorme cama y Soul no muy lejos tocaba con dulzura el piano,en una melodia que me daba sueño hasta a mi,cerca mio a los pies de la cama tambien Blair se habia dormido.

-esta bien amada mia,admito mi derrota-sonrio mi arma para dejar el piano y acostarse junto a mi abrazandonos a mi y al bebe-te amo...¿lo sabes Maka?y a ti tambien precioso Kyomei que ama mas a papi que a mami¿verdad?-

-Soul,no comienzes a ponerlo en contra mia desde pequeño...-lo rete mientras bostezaba y me dejaba mimar por los besos que el me daba,desde afuera la lluvia habia comenzado a caer,pero desde mi comodo sitio entre mi hijo y mi casi esposo,sentia como si ninguna cosa mala del mundo me pudiese alcanzar,rodeada de los hombres que amaba me sentia segura,y,aunque la lluvia cayese o aunque mañana nevase,la calidez del hogar,la calidez de la familia que me pertenecia unicamente a mi era mas que suficiente para que mi alma rebosase de alegria.

Notas de la Autora:

penultimo cap de dog life~

el proximo sera el epilogo :D

por cierto estuve rato pensando un nombre para el hijo de Soul y Maka,ya sabia que queria que fuese varon pero no sabia como ponerle,al principio pense en Mind,siguendo la linea de Spirit-espiritu-,Soul-alma-y Mind-mente-

pero al final decidi ponerle Kyomei,que significa como ya sabran "resonancia",por cierto para los que le quede la duda kyomei sera tecnico,tiene el pelo platinado pero aun rubio y tendra los ojos de Maka,pero con el mismo peinado que el de Soul,y un alma grigori como la de su madre

bien,hare notar que me diverti haciendo a Maka insultar por sus dolores de parto y me rei aun mas con su trauma por el "estoy gorda"

este capi no fue leido por mi querida beta,decidi no hacerla trabajar en este fic que ya esta por terminar,asi que sepan disculpar los horrores ortograficos.

el siguiente es el fin~

gracias por leer este fic hasta el final,es muy importante para mi ya que fue el primero que subi,gracias por todo su apoyo

ja-ne~


End file.
